Victoria
by Jackce
Summary: AU. Gilbert es contratado junto con Antonio por el buen amigo de ambos Francis para ser los guardaespaldas de un nuevo descubrimiento; una sirena, la última al parecer. Arthur, quien también deseaba tenerla en su poder, la transforma en humana para que les sea inutil al trío de amigos, pero... ¿Lo es realmente? Prusia x Seychelles Y si ustedes lo piden, otras parejas
1. Prólogo

*Notitas de la autora: Hallo~ nuevo fic ¡yay! No tiene que ver con la encuesta (¡Cuando terminé este lo haré, promesa de awesome!) porque es uno que le prometí a una amiga; Prusia x Seychelles. Se suponía que iba a ser un one shot pero soy terrible haciendo historias cortas, aún no se cuanto se extenderá esta.

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, AU

Las _itálicas_ son para los pensamientos, las normales narran la historia y las **bold** son los díalogos.

¡Disfruten la función!*

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

_Puedo sentirlos, las olas del mar han cambiado su ruta abruptamente. Una sombra oscurece los arrecifes, espantando a la vida. No es una ballena, menos un tiburón… Son ellos, mis asesinos._

_Los hombres._

* * *

Arthur Kirkland seguía preguntándose porque había aceptado la invitación del apestoso francés. No es que la comida ni el servicio fueran malos ¡Todo era cinco estrellas! El problema residía en el dueño del barco y la enemistad que llevaban prácticamente desde la cuna.

Francis Bonnefoy, el glamoroso dueño de una línea de cruceros vacacionales de primera clase, había invitado al británico a probar su más reciente barco antes de que comenzara a anunciarse en algún sitio.

Lo que ninguno de los dos hombres esperaba era la aparición de aquella fémina entre las olas.

-**¡Hay una chica en el mar! –**Anunció el inglés a los cuatro vientos, mirando al ojiazul en busca de ayuda.

**-**_**Oui, **_**ya la vi –**Francis hizo señas y rápidamente lanzaron un salvavidas en aquella dimensión azul.

Más inesperado aún fue que la joven de tez oscura se recargara sobre el objeto con forma de rosquilla; mirándolos con… ¿diversión?

¡Y vaya que era linda la chiquilla!

-**Esas no son maneras de rescatar a una dama –**Su voz era dulce y melodiosa, aunque retadora- **¿Porqué no baja alguien a ayudarme como es debido?**

El Kirkland se sentía en una especie de trance, algo raro estaba ocurriendo (algo más raro que una chica tranquila en medio del océano) ¿Acaso era…?

**-Tito Francis irá por ti, **_**mon amour~ -**_Ronroneó el galo a su lado y emprendió una decidida marcha en dirección a las escalerillas más cercanas a la cuerda que sujetaba el salvavidas.

**-¡Espera **_**Frog**_**! –**Ahora lo entendía.

**-La **_**mademoiselle **_**no puede esperar, Arthur.**

**-Necesitarás una red.**

La misteriosa muchacha no podía ser otra cosa que una sirena.

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt volvió a mirar el gran reloj de manecillas que descansaba sobre uno de los altos muros del aeropuerto.

Gruñó al notar que su amigo francés ya estaba retrasado y desenvolvió la última tira de goma de mascar que quedaba en el empaque.

Hace tan solo unas horas Francis le había telefoneado para pasar varios minutos balbuceando rápidamente algo sobre una chica. Gilbert no podía esperarse otra cosa; Francis era el más mujeriego del trío de amigos.

El punto era que por fin iba a tener un empleo después de haber sido despedido hace más de tres meses. "Guardaespaldas" fueron las exactas palabras del rubio "Tú y Antonie de guardaespaldas".

No le importaba realmente a quien tenía que cuidarle el trasero, si no el dinero que recibiría por eso.

Sin embargo su franco amigo había prometido recogerlo en el aeropuerto, y ya había pasado un cuarto de hora.

-**¡Gilbert~!**

Menos mal.

El albino se puso en pie con ambos brazos extendidos como si esperara un abrazo, pero su ceño estaba fruncido.

**-¿Dónde estaban?**

**-Perdona **_**mon ami, **_**sabes que yo no suelo retrasarme, pero nuestro querido Antonie sí.**

**-¡Hola Gilbo! –**Saludó el español.

**-¿Y entonces porqué lo vas a recoger a el primero? –**El alemán se cruzó de brazos.

**-Pues me quedaba más cerca.**

**-Malos amigos –**Gruñó.

**-Bueno, no hay tiempo, debemos irnos –**Francis tomó a ambos de los brazos y caminó hacia la salida- **Pueden llenar los papeles de contrato en el auto.**

**-¿Qué tan famosa es la chica que cuidaremos? –**Inquirió Antonio.

**-Su fama es nula por ahora –**El rubio les miró con una sonrisa cómplice- **Pero ese es el punto.**

* * *

Una vez habiendo desempacado en sus respectivas habitaciones en la mansión del francés; el propietario los condujo por un largo y estrecho pasillo hasta llegar al final, donde se encontraba una puerta doble.

-**Lo que ocultan estas puertas es lo que deben proteger –**Mencionó el rubio al detenerse frente a estas.

**-Solo ábrelas Fran, deja de hacerte el interesante porque no te queda –**Sonrió burlón el albino.

**-Antes de eso quiero que me prometan que no se lo dirán a nadie –**Les miró, sabía que sus amigos podían hablar hasta por los codos.

**-¡Hecho! –**Antonio sonrió, emocionado.

-**Ni a Lovino, ni a Ludwig, ni a nadie –**Continuó- **Ni siquiera a Gilbird –**Para ser sinceros, la mascota del alemán también era bastante cotilla.

**-Me van a salir raíces –**Apresuró el germano.

Francis sabía que habían aceptado el acuerdo, sonrió y abrió las puertas.

La habitación era más grande de lo que aparentaba, del tamaño de una sala en un museo, por así decirse. Las paredes eran altas y blancas, alumbradas por pequeñas lámparas que despedían solo la luz necesaria como para volver a aquel lugar romántico.

Pero nadie miraba ni la arquitectura ni la decoración; al final de una alfombra en tira color vino se encontraba una pecera tan grande como las de un acuario.

Y allí dentro había una sirena.

Habían quedado mudos, lo que hizo sonreír más al Bonnefoy.

**-Arthur me obligó a ponerle una camisa gruesa encima, y yo no pude ni siquiera… -**No pudo continuar con su relato depravado porque Gilbert le interrumpió.

**-¿Cómo se llama? –**Aún miraba a la chica con insistencia.

**-Pues… ella no recuerda haber tenido un nombre, pero dice que su familia era llamada **_**Piaff**_**.**

**-Victoria –**Mencionó el hispano también mirándola- **Que se llame Victoria Piaff.**

El otro par de amigos se quedo un momento meditándolo, después asintieron y volvieron a mirarla nadar evasivamente, no quería mostrar su rostro por alguna razón.

**-Nuestra Victoria –**Sentenció el ojirrojo sonriendo.

* * *

*Más notitas: Yay! ¿Qué pasara después? Ni si quiera yo lo sé~ jo jo jo~ C: reviews no me vendrían nada mal. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo ;0; Nos vemosss~


	2. Capítulo 01

**Capitulo 01**

* * *

¡No iba a permitirlo!

En cuanto había mirado hacia el mar no solo había visto una sirena; había visto su gran oportunidad.

La oportunidad contra esas malditas burlas que le hacían los descerebrados no-creyentes en la magia. Ya estaba harto que lo compararan con esa caricatura del tal Calvin y su tigre de peluche.

Cuando les mostrara que las sirenas eran reales sería cuestión de tiempo para que todos esos idiotas le suplicaran por saber en que hombro tenían un hada.

Pero Francis no pensaba lo mismo, no claro que no. Al señor perfumado se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de que Greenpeace iba a demandarlos _¡Greenpeace, for the love of the queen!_

**-Pues tiene cola de pescado, como la de un guppy… –**Había intentado defenderse**- Además no quiero que se la lleven y que luego unos científicos estén por todos mis mares buscando más sirenas.**

**-Que tengas una línea de cruceros no hace que el mar sea tuyo, **_**bloody git.**_

_-_**¡Devuélvanme a mi casa o mátenme de una vez! –**La voz de la chica era opacada por la discusión franco-inglesa que no tardo en extenderse hasta el punto de las amenazas.

**-¡Arthur Kirkland! Pones una mano en la **_**mademoiselle **_**y desearás no saber que es arrepentirse en serio.**

**-¡No te tengo miedo, **_**Frog!**_

**-Como quieras, soy el líder en este barco, los descubrimientos van a mi nombre y aquí se hace todo lo que yo digo –**Para colmo del británico los hombres de Bonnefoy (quienes juraron discreción con lo de la sirena) asintieron.

Pero el mismo francés lo había dicho "En este barco" y ya no se encontraban más en el, no señor.

No era un tonto como para secuestrar a la criatura y que simplemente Francis pasara a recogerla a su casa. Por supuesto que no, iba a hacer que la gallina de los huevos de oro dejara de producir oro para el francés.

Lo mejor de todo es que iba a hacer todo eso sin ponerle una mano encima.

* * *

La habitación solo estaba iluminada por las luces de las tres pantallas frente al trío de amigos.

La primera mostraba el angosto pasillo que los había conducido con la sirena. La siguiente mostraba la puerta de la misma vista desde dentro y la última tenía un primer plano de la pecera donde ella se encontraba dormida.

**-**_**Mes amis, **_**en lo que encuentro a alguien confiable que vigile las cámaras, me temo que tendrán que turnarse para hacerlo.**

**-Es tierna durmiendo~ -**Menciono Antonio sonriendo bobamente, enfrascado en la pantalla de la izquierda.

**-¡Bien! ¡Ore-sama será el hombre de acción! –**El albino palmeo la espalda del español animadamente. Antonio se giró con los ojos muy abiertos, no por sorpresa si no por curiosidad.

**-¿Mañana puedo ser yo el hombre de acción?**

**-Kesesesese ya lo veremos Toño, ya lo veremos~**

**-Sí, ya lo veremos –**Sonrió el morocho.

**-Por cierto **_**Antonie,**_** casi juraría que Lovino vendría contigo~ -**Francis sonrió de aquella manera sugerente.

**-Ah no~ estaba algo molesto y volvió a Italia con su hermano –**Rio- **Cree que me vas a despedir tarde o temprano fusososo~**

_Esta conversación no tiene fin. _El alemán rodó los ojos y camino hacia la puerta vagamente.

**-Bueno chicos, **_**auf wiedersehen –**_Dijo alzando una mano sin girarse- **El increíble yo debe ir a su puesto.**

Los otros dos amigos se despidieron de forma distraída, bastante entretenidos con el tema de conversación. Totalmente ajenos a lo que estaba pasando en una de las pantallas.

* * *

_Oh si Gilbert, no puedes ser más asombroso kesesesese aunque seguramente más tarde sorprenderás a todos con más de tu genialidad, como siempre._

_Aún recuerdo la cara de mi pequeño West cuando le dije que iría a Francia por una oferta de trabajo; kesesese no puedo esperar a ver su nueva sorpresa cuando me vea en las noticias siendo un multimillonario exitoso._

_Esa sirena con el súper adecuado nombre de Victoria va a llevarme directamente a la cima. Y terminaré con una mansión en cada país (que valga la pena, nada de Rusia o cosas así), con miles de chicas adorándome y suspirando mi nombre y… ¡Con una casa para aves! ¡La fundación para aves Beilschmidt! Será mucho más famosa que los Cruceros Bonnefoy, claro que sí._

_Y el asombroso yo no es un malagradecido, reconozco que Victoria tiene una cierta mínima importancia en mis predicciones._

_Así que es tiempo de agradecerle formalmente._

El peliplata terminó el recorrido por el pasillo, introdujo la contraseña numérica para que las puertas se abrieran y entró. Todo parecía bastante normal.

Demasiado normal.

Como si las sirenas continuaran siendo un mito.

**-Pero… ¿Qué!**

Frente a él ya no estaba una híbrido de humano y pez, si no una chica normal con dos piernas que no paraban de moverse desesperadamente bajo el agua, luchando sin experiencia por llegar a la superficie. Sus puños golpeaban el grueso cristal que la contenía y tras su cabello flotante se veía su expresión aterrorizada.

Gilbert no necesito más para saber que se ahogaba.

Realizó una rápida inspección con la mirada por el lugar en busca de cualquier cosa que la sacara de allí, pero solo eran paredes alrededor de una pecera.

No había opción.

Desenfundó su arma (infiltrada secretamente) y comenzó a disparar contra el contenedor, solo esperando que se quebrara lo suficiente para liberarla lo más rápido posible, quien sabe cuanto llevaba así.

* * *

Justo el sonido de los disparos en las bocinas hizo que Francis y Antonio miraran súbitamente las pantallas.

**-¡Eh! ¿Pero que esta haciendo Gilbert! –**El Fernández estaba boquiabierto.

**-**_**Mon Dieu! **_**¡Tiene un arma! ¡Le dije que nada de armas! –**El francés entró en estado de pánico.

**-¡Esto es culpa de un demonio! ¡Gilbo necesita un exorcista! –**A la vista del moreno algún demonio se le había metido a su amigo, uno que susurraba cosas como "Mátalos a todos, Gil"

**-¡No seas idiota! ¡Necesitamos un maldito psiquiatra y un policía! –**Para el rubio estaba claro que Gilbert había perdido la cordura; no había soportado toda la carga de trabajo y había decidido terminar con la fuente del estrés- **¡Tal vez más de un policía!**

Se quedaron valiosos segundos mirando atónitos la escena, antes de que alguno de los dos cayera en la cuenta.

**-¡Hay que detenerlo! –**Chilló Francis.

* * *

El quinto disparo provocó que el cristal prácticamente explotara, creando una especie de mini tsunami que hizo que el germano cayera, no sin antes lograr capturar a la morena en sus brazos.

Sus oídos se taparon con el agua por unos segundos y alcanzó a pensar que su celular había tenido una buena vida. El agua no tardó en esparcirse por la gran habitación, dejando solo un tapete tan empapado como las dos personas sobre él.

Victoria tosió un poco más de agua, tratando de recuperar el aliento; Gilbert volvió a caer en cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Su cuerpo también cayó en la cuenta de que tenía una chica solo cubierta con una camisa gruesa para hombre. La miró, y al tiempo que lo hizo ella también.

Sus ojos se enfrentaron.

Él vio que ella había dejado de estar aterrorizada; le estaba frunciendo el ceño vilmente como si lo acusara por haberla salvado, pero al mismo tiempo como si supiera que debía agradecerle.

Ella solo vio un par de ojos rojos, nunca en su vida había visto un humano con ojos rojos. Eso la hizo sentir aturdida, pero seguro había una explicación para ello. Además alguien le había hecho la atrocidad de darle piernas, y como aún no sabía a quien tenía que golpear podría conformarse con el sujeto frente a ella.

Ambos estaban a punto de romper el hielo cuando la puerta se abrió de una patada.

El silencio imperó de nuevo.

**-¡Gilbert suelta el arma! –**Se atrevió a decir Antonio.

Hubo más silencio.

**-Oh… -**Dijo de nuevo, una vez habiendo mirado la situación.

Gilbert trato de ponerse en pie, pero en cuanto miro la poca costumbre que tenía la ex sirena de estar de pie se decidió a cargarla a lo princesa.

**-¡Suéltame! –**Rugió de pronto ella.

Gilbert casi se sintió incomodo… casi.

**-**_**Mon ami**_**… ¿qué…?**

**-¡Eso mismo quiero saber yo! –**Gritó ahora el albino- **¡Creí que venía a vigilar a una sirena! ¿Qué significa esto Francis?**

**-¿Qué le paso a tu cola? –**Se acercó Antonio a la chica que se removía incómodamente en los brazos de Gilbert.

**-¡Eso es justo lo que quiero saber! –**Chilló ella.

**-**_**Mon ami,**_** te juro que cuando la encontramos era una sirena –**Francis estaba igual de sorprendido.

**-¿Y luego! –**Gilbert parecía al bode de un colapso nervioso- **¡Contacto a Úrsula y la hizo humana! –**Al instante agregó- **¿Por qué demonios no se llevo su voz! –**Algo fastidiado de los berrinches de la Piaf.

**-Debe haber una explicación para esto –**Antonio se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.

**-¿Qué tal si ella uso su magia de sirena para engañarnos y que así la dejáramos ir? –**Francis miró a sus amigos, a la espera de su aprobación.

**-¡Son unos idiotas! –**Victoria le dio un codazo a Gilbert que terminó por sacarle el aire y casi dejarla caer.

**-Hey… Vicky ¿Qué tal si nos cuentas que sucedió? –**Propuso el ojiverde tras un rayo de inspiración.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, rendida de forcejear.

**-Yo solo dormía, y desperté al instante porque necesitaba respirar y… ¡oh sorpresa! ¡Piernas nuevas!**

Los chicos se miraron, no era que no confiaran en la chica del océano pero… sería buena idea ir a revisar los videos.

**-Bueno… así ya no tendremos que ocultarla tanto –**Murmuró Francis.

**-¿Qué! ¿Aún piensan tenerme prisionera!**

**-A lo mejor aún hay forma de regresarte a tu estado natural –**Asintió el galo.

**-¡Argh!**

**-Tendremos que inventarle una identidad… mañana se celebran los 40 años de Cruceros Bonnefoy, será una gran fiesta, no quiero que piensen que me dedico a secuestrar jovencitas.**

**-¡Pues eso es justo lo que…! –**Gilbert tapó la boca de Victoria.

**-Nunca nos avisaste sobre la fiesta –**El albino miro acusadoramente a Francis.

**-¡Se supone que son mis amigos y saben de mis fechas importantes!**

**-¡También tengo una vida!**

**-Bueno, supongo que tenemos trabajo que hacer –**Interfirió Antonio.

**-**_**Oui, **_**habrá que conseguir ropa apropiada para la **_**mademoiselle**_** –**Francis se ruborizó por algún extraño pensamiento.

**-Y su identidad –**Recordó el hispano.

**-¿Qué tal si un día íbamos los tres en el auto cuando un semáforo se detuvo y esta pobre chica llamada Victoria se acerco para pedirnos un poco de dinero y nosotros vimos lo necesitada que estaba y decidimos apiadarnos de ella y darle la bienvenida en nuestro hogar? –**Propuso casi al instante Gilbert.

Victoria solo lo miro con ojos de "¿Es en serio?" aún con la boca cubierta. Los otros dos amigos se quedaron meditándolo.

Seguro iba a ser la etapa más larga de su vida.

* * *

*Notitas: A wi wiii xDDD ya después veremos como quedo la vida de la pobre Seychelles~ ¿Reviews? 8D

Las _itálicas_ son para los pensamientos, las normales narran la historia y las **bold** son los diálogos, las _**bold itálicas **_son para palabras o frases dichas en el idioma natal de quien las habla.

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, AU


	3. Capítulo 02

**Capitulo 02**

* * *

Y al final, por mayoría de votos la historia de Victoria Piaf quedó así:

"Una joven sureña que después de que su padre abandonara a su familia al reencontrarse con su antiguo amor de parvulario en un supermercado donde había ofertas sensacionales, Victoria comenzó a odiar a los hombres (En especial a los que eran apuestos y perfectos). Además su pobre madre abandonada de una sola pierna estaba muy enferma de diarrea y murió el día de navidad. El sueño de su madre siempre había sido tener un barco para navegar por todos los mares con un traje de pirata mandado a hacer. Por esa misma razón Victoria comenzó sus estudios de 'Licenciado en Ingeniería _Barcónoma'_ y debido a que no tenía amigos porque era muy amargada sacaba siempre muy buenas calificaciones, por lo que consiguió un traslado a Francia que todos en su comunidad aceptaron gustosos. Victoria iba a Francia para hacer su servicio social en los asombrosos Cruceros Bonnefoy, donde el mar es una delicia y tienen los mejores precios."

Ese era el resumen, aunque Victoria pensaba que podía reducirlo a algo mucho más práctico como "Estos tres idiotas me secuestraron". Sin embargo ella lamentablemente sabía que no le quedaba de otra (Quien sabe que haría la humanidad si supiera de la existencia de sirenas).

La ex sirena miró de nuevo su habitación. Después del accidente de la pecera le dieron una de las alcobas para huéspedes, justo al lado de la de Gilbert y Antonio.

Su habitación, al igual que el resto de los lugares dentro de la mansión tenía las paredes largas y blancas, iluminadas por altas ventanas cubiertas por cortinas claras y traslucidas, la cama era matrimonial, con cuatro grandes almohadas de plumas y un colchón bastante suave. Frente a ella había un tocador amplio de madera con un gran espejo ovalado al centro y a la izquierda estaba el closet instalado en la pared.

Francis le había conseguido el vestido de una de las criadas que más se adecuaba a su complexión (Por supuesto que la dueña de estas prendas no tenía la más mínima idea de porqué habían desaparecido). El Bonnefoy también había alardeado que hoy saldrían a comprarle toda la ropa que fuera necesaria.

Ella cepillaba sus cabellos oscuros frente al espejo. No tenía nada de ganas de ir a ningún centro comercial, a penas si se había logrado acostumbrar a ser sostenida por dos piernas y a moverse con ellas.

"_Jamás debí salir del mar para probar mis capacidades de sirena"_

* * *

-**Caballeros, yo llevaré el dinero –**Estaba claro que el francés no confiaba en sus amigotes.

-**¿No se supone que tú tienes mucho que alistar para la gran fiesta? –**Indagó Gilbert.

**-Mis hombres pueden encargarse de eso –**Sonrió- _**Onii-chan**_** quiere ir con sus amigos~**

**-¡Sí! ¡Así es más divertido! –**Rió Antonio.

_**-Oui, **_**además debo ver que escojan la ropa adecuada.**

**-Bleh, es Victoria quien va a escoger.**

**-¿Incluso sus trajes? –**Antonio y Gilbert miraron al franco confundidos- **Honhonhon~ no dejaré que usen su ropa de tercera mano en mi fiesta.**

**-No sé si agradecerte o insultarte –**El albino alzó una ceja.

**-La primera esta bien~**

**-**_**Arsch.**_

_**-**_**¡Oye! –**Conocía bastante bien a su amigo para no saber que significaban sus frecuentes insultos germánicos.

**-¿Y Victoria? –**El español la buscó con la mirada como si siempre hubiera estado allí.

**-Debe estar en su habitación –**Francis comenzó a dirigirse allá y los otros le siguieron.

* * *

**-¡Hey Vicky! ¡Llegó la hora! –**Antonio tocó la puerta por enésima vez.

**-Al diablo, abran la puerta ¡es obvio que se esta haciendo la sorda!**

**-Vamos a entrar~ -**Anunció el moreno en tono cantarín y giró el pomo.

Y para sorpresa de los tres la habitación estaba vacía.

**-¿Eh? ¿Ahora también puede hacerse invisible? –**El hispano parpadeó un par de veces, claramente confundido.

**-¡Por la ventana! –**Francis señaló la cortina ondeante.

El trío de amigos se aglomeró en la ventana y la encontraron sujetándose de la enredadera de las paredes que en otros tiempos solo servía como adorno.

**-¡Oe! ¡Regresa aquí!**

**-¡Nunca!**

Sin pensarlo dos veces Gilbert salió de la ventana, comenzando a bajar por la enredadera como todo aprendiz de parkour.

**-**_**Mon Dieu!**_

**-¡Yo los atrapo abajo! –**Antonio salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

**-Y-Yo me quedaré aquí por si deciden subir -**Balbuceó Francis.

Victoria pensó que podía bajar antes que el español llegase, así que se apresuró en seguir descendiendo. Pero el condenado albino debía tener experiencia trepando paredes (se notaba a leguas que era todo un vándalo) estaba alcanzándola rápidamente.

**-¡Déjenme ir!**

**-**_**Nein!**_ -Gilbert se torció lo suficiente para atrapar la muñeca de la chica, casi parecía la mandíbula de un Bull Terrier trabada sobre su presa. Ella se quejó y trato de safarse.

El prusiano reunió fuerza, y estirando el brazo que sujetaba a la morena logró separarla lo suficiente de las hierbas como para que quedara colgando de él.

**-¡Tú eliges! –**Le dijo tratando de no soltar mucho aire al hablar- **¡Te suelto y te estrellas contra el pavimento, esparciendo tus marinas viseras rebeldes…!**

**-**_**Sacrebleu! **_**¡Gilbert! ¡La queremos viva que crees que estas haciend…? –**Pero el platinado prosiguió ignorando al ojiazul.

**-… Ó subes junto conmigo y vamos a una maldita tienda a comprarte tu estúpida ropa.**

La muchacha realmente se lo pensó por unos segundos sin parar de forcejear. De verdad le desagradaban los humanos, y aún más tener que vivir fingiendo ser uno de ellos y con ellos. Pero una muerte tan pintoresca y llena de salpicadera como había descrito Gilbert no le parecía un final digno de ella, mucho menos si era por obra y gracia del demente que le estaba lastimando la muñeca.

Al final solo gruñó y asintió.

* * *

Una hora más tarde estaban en el centro comercial más grande de París como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

O algo así porque resultaba que había un aire de eterno mal humor alrededor de Victoria, aire que se le contagiaba al Beilschmidt y terminaba estresando ligeramente a Francis. Antonio estaba ajeno a todo aquello.

**-**_**Mes amis, **_**¿Qué vemos primero?**

**-Oww ¿Ya vieron ese mameluco de tomates? –**Antonio salió disparado hacia la sección de maternidad.

**-Buscamos algo que podamos usar, Einstein –**Se burlo Gilbert al observar la actitud del ojiverde.

**-Si yo fuera más pequeño con gusto lo usaría, ¡Fusososo!**

**-No en mi fiesta –**Francis empujó al español (y toqueteó su trasero un poco) para guiarlo de nuevo con la manada- **¿Qué tal si ustedes chicos van a ver los trajes y Victoria y yo vemos la ropa interior femenina? –**Rió pervertidamente.

**-Oh **_**nein**_** franchute, todos juntos íbamos a decidir cual era la ropa "apropiada para tu fiesta" ¿Recuerdas?**

Francis solo hizo un puchero pero igual continuaron juntos.

* * *

Victoria miraba de vez en cuando alrededor en busca de un escape, aunque también debía admitir que se entretenía bastante mirando las mercancías del lugar.

_Maldición, estos artilugios humanos me están distrayendo de lo que en realidad importa._

-**¿Qué tal este, Francisco? –**El español salió del probador con un traje café oscuro bastante elegante- **Este con una corbata roja para conservar la pasión, fusososo~ ¿Qué dices?**

**-**_**Oui, **_**te sienta bien **_**Antonie~ **_**a ver, date la vuelta, deja que tito Francis admire el buen corte del pantalón~ -**Francis le miraba lascivamente y el ibérico no parecía notarlo.

-**¡Ore-sama este y punto! –**Gilbert apareció repentinamente obstruyendo la vista del galo del perfecto trasero español. El traje del alemán era de un blanco impecable al igual que la corbata sobre la camisa negra- **Kesesesesese quita esa cara Fran~ estas babeándote toda la ropa~**

**-Oh Gil, tu y tus ganas de llamar la atención con colores que no suelen usarse… aunque debo decir que luces bastante bien en el… ¿Qué tal si tu y Antonie posan para mí? –**Hizo ojitos de cachorrito, pero cachorrito cachondo.

**-Aquí tienes tu pose –**Gilbert le alzó el dedo de en medio.

La Piaf solo podía pensar que toda la ropa de hombre era igual y que lo único que cambiaba era el color.

* * *

**-Bien Vicky, es tu turno –**Sonrió Antonio mostrándole el área de damas.

**-**_**Oui**_**, modélanos un poco las delicadas prendas femeninas~**

**-Señor, la ropa íntima no puede probarse en la tienda –**Regañó una empleada mirándole como si fuera a llamar a la policía en cualquier momento.

**-Kesesese sí Fran, te dije que algún día te descubrirían tratando de ver jovencitas en ropa interior dentro de una tienda~**

La mujer puso cara de susto y Francis cara de traición. Gilbert solo podía carcajearse por dentro.

Y así una discusión acalorada surgió entre la empleada y el francés mientras Victoria seleccionaba unas cuantas ropas intimas. Y Antonio… Antonio había estado mirando a unos niños que se correteaban por los pasillos.

* * *

Más tarde ya habían pasado a comprar la ropa casual para Victoria, entre ellas un bonito vestido azul cielo que parecía muy simple pero cuando la morena se lo puso ganó la entusiasta aprobación de el trío de amigos.

Ahora mismo estaban seleccionando el vestido de gala que usaría esta noche.

Varios fueron los candidatos pero siempre había algún "pero" esencial por parte de alguien. Hasta que llegó un último vestido.

La tela no demasiado brillante era de un azul ultramar, un solo tirante grueso que desprendía modernas tiras que caían suavemente por su hombro. La espalda era destapada hasta un poco antes de la cintura y el vestido se acoplaba perfectamente a su torso delgado hasta después de sus caderas, luego descendía con gracia por sus piernas, cubriendo sus pies. Le quedaba de maravilla.

Los tres amigos, quienes se habían acostumbrado a buscar los fallos en los vestidos anteriores, buscaron tan rápido como pudieron algo, pero por más que la miraban con aquel vestido más les gustaba lo que veían.

La gran respuesta del trío fue un asentimiento de cabeza y alzamiento de pulgares por parte de un sonriente Antonio, un beso al aire por parte de Francis y un rubor en las mejillas de Gilbert quien se limitó a asentir también.

Victoria no tenía idea de porque estaba haciendo lo que los tres chiflados querían, pero decidió que por aquel día olvidaría los intentos de escape (el problema en la enredadera había sido demasiado por hoy) y mañana podría reanudarlos.

* * *

La gran noche llegó, y con ella los invitados.

Francis ya había ido a dar la bienvenida a los presentes. Gilbert y Antonio se pusieron de acuerdo una vez terminado de arreglarse para ir por Victoria a su habitación y así bajar con ella donde la música elegante no paraba de sonar.

El español, vestido con el traje marrón y zapatos oscuros como habían acordado, llamó a la puerta mientras trataba de alisarse un poco el cabello con la mano, no pudo hacer mucho con este último.

**-¡Vamos Vicky! ¡La noche es joven!**

Gilbert, vestido también con el traje blanco acordado llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás (aunque uno que otro cabello rebelde se alzaba entre los otros) estaba listo para tirar la puerta.

-**Eehh… ¿Se habrá dormido? –**Sugirió el ibérico.

**-Dormida o no, no me importa.**

El albino estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra la puerta cuando esta se abrió con tranquilidad provocando que por poco y el germano cayera dentro.

**-Ustedes si que son impacientes –**Mencionó la morena al darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

Con un mohín en el rostro, Victoria les miraba. Ya llevaba puesto el vestido de noche y una joyería de plata muy fina y exquisita adornando su delgado cuello, una de sus muñecas y sus oídos. El cabello estaba suavemente ondulado y adornado por un broche que tenía un cierto parecido con la clave de Sol. El maquillaje era muy tenue y natural, casi ausente pero resaltaba sus ojos castaños.

**-¡Wow! ¡Luces bellísima! –**Antonio sonreía con sus ojos soñadores muy abiertos.

La chica se ruborizo y frunció el ceño levemente antes de musitar un pequeño "Gracias".

El Beilschmidt recibió un breve codazo por parte de su amigo. Lo que ocasionó un gruñido, no sabía porque era necesario un halago de su parte.

_Bueno, todas las chicas se derretirían si el asombroso yo les dijera que lucen guapas… Pensándolo bien, en realidad basta con que las mire para que pierdan la voz y el equilibrio. De hecho con estar en la misma habitación que las afortunadas…_

Recibió otro codazo, debía parar aquello antes de que Antonio le rompiera las costillas por un motivo tan estúpido como ese.

Volvió a mirarla, de abajo hacia arriba con bastante parsimonia. Se le antojo abrazar esa cintura delgada, no tenía mucho busto y no era muy alta… pero aún así a Gilbert le pareció un cuerpo sensual.

Un rubor volvió a pintar las mejillas del albino, paseando la mirada por sus oscuros cabellos ahora. Por un momento al alemán se le antojaron suaves y tuvo curiosidad de sentirlos con sus dedos. Luego se encontró con sus ojos retadores e implacables, trataban de ser amenazadores pero la verdad lo único que lograban ser era cada vez más adorables.

El ojirrojo suspiró sonriendo y se llevó una mano a la cara ¿En qué estaba pensando?

**-¿Qué? –**Espetó Victoria que se había dado cuenta d todo el trayecto de su mirada escarlata.

Eso seguido por un codazo fuera de tiempo por parte de Antonio.

Por lo que Antonio se ganó un empujón que casi lo tira.

**-Nada, nena –**Gilbert sonrió con arrogancia- **Luces preciosa –**Su sonrisa y su mirada se suavizaron al decir aquello ultimo, adquiriendo un tinte casi paternal.

Victoria cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado apretando los labios. Su rostro había vuelto a sonrojarse poco a poco y no había dejado de fruncir el ceño.

**-Sí, ya me lo habían dicho –**Masculló entre dientes- **¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí describiéndome o iremos a la tonta fiesta?**

Los dos hombres sonrieron, esa era la señal de la partida.

* * *

*Notitas: ¿Qué tal qué tal? Las hormonas ya comienzan a hacer de las suyas~ seeeh ** Pero eso no es nada con el capítulo que sigue de este -u- … espero (¿)

Nos seguimos leyendo :'D

Las _itálicas_ son para los pensamientos, las normales narran la historia y las **bold** son los diálogos, las _**bold itálicas **_son para palabras o frases dichas en otro idioma

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, AU


	4. Capítulo 03

**Capitulo 03**

* * *

Francis ya le había invitado a la fiesta meses atrás, poco le importaba si después de la pelea el galo se hubiera retractado. Nada le había dicho así que iba a ir.

¡Y aunque le hubiera dicho algo igual iría!

Arthur se encontraba vestido como todo un caballero, un abrigo negro elegante cubría su delgada figura hasta antes de las rodillas y un sombrero de copa yacía sobre sus rubios cabellos. Había estado mirando su reloj de bolsillo, la puntualidad era una de sus más grandes cualidades.

Aunque en este caso no era la celebración lo que le importaba, mucho menos el anfitrión. Estaba ansioso por saber si su hechizo había salido como lo planeado (No siempre tenía mucha suerte en eso).

Si todo iba bien la sirena ya habría dejado de serlo.

Alzó su mirada esmeralda hacia las escaleras y una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro; era ella, y con dos piernas.

Omitió la compañía indeseable de los dos hombres que la escoltaban. Gilbert y Antonio habían contribuido a su dolor de cabeza cuando apenas era solo un estudiante.

-_**¡Hola! **_**Ella es Victoria Piaf y estudia "Barconomía" –**El hispano presentaba a la morena apenas alguien les dirigiera la mirada.

**-Buenas noches –**El inglés no tardo en llegar donde ellos.

-**Buenas –**Antonio le reconoció y sonrió sin ganas.

**-¡Oh es el Cejas! ¡**_**Hallo **_**Cejas! Kesesesese que milagro que te dejes ver –**Gilbert en cambio no perdió tiempo en fastidiarlo.

Victoria solo frunció el ceño, aquello no hacía más que ponerse peor. Era culpa del anglosajón ese que la hubieran capturado.

**-No los estaba saludando a ustedes, **_**morons –**_Señaló Kirkland "como todo un caballero"luego miró a Victoria- **Así que… Victoria Piaf ¿Eh? Lindo nombre –**Ella solo quería irse- ¿**…Oye luces distinta o soy yo? –**Sonrió de manera cínica.

La chica solo gruñó por lo bajo, buscando palabras ofensivas e ingeniosas en su mente.

En cambio Gilbert fue alzando las cejas despacio con la mirada fija en el británico, comprendiendo algo.

**-¡Fuiste tú! –**Le acusó con el índice.

**-**_**W-What? **_**¿Yo qué! –**Arthur, incomodo, trato de hacerse el desentendido.

**-¿Qué cosa? –**Antonio no comprendía, y al parecer Victoria tampoco.

**-¡No te hagas! –**Siguió señalándolo acusadoramente, escudriñándolo con la mirada- **Siempre eras el loco de los hechizos, el idiota que amenazaba con brujerías y tonterías como esa.**

Arthur pareció sorprendido. No estaba enterado de que Gilbert usara su cerebro para otra cosa que no fuera inventarse cualidades.

Pero sin embargo el también lo usaba.

-**¿Perdona? Según tú esas cosas solo eran tonterías ¿O acaso ya crees en lo esotérico?**

Gilbert pareció tartamudear. Era cierto que siempre había visto esas cosas como una estupidez.

**-**_**N-Nein, **_**pero…**

**-Entonces no sé como haces acusaciones en las que tú ni siquiera crees –**El rubio sonrió triunfal.

**-Tsk… -**Gilbert apretó los puños, siempre que perdía un combate verbal se iba directo a los golpes (Eso cuando tenía algo que alegar antes).

Antonio reconoció ese comportamiento en su amigo.

**-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos antes que nos ganen las buenas mesas, deberías hacer lo mismo, Arthur –**Dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro al albino.

**-Claro –**Kirkland los miro con escepticismo y orgullo en la cara a la vez.

Victoria había permanecido mirando al británico ¿Fue su culpa que dejara de ser una sirena? A pesar de que no hubiera pruebas y de que aquello sonara muy ilógico, la duda picaba en su cabeza. Gilbert habría dicho eso por algo.

Los tres se alejaron del inglés, siendo empujados suavemente por el español.

**-¡Pero Toño! ¡Francis ya nos tiene un lugar reservado! ¡No nos iban a ganar nada!**

**-¿Ah sí? –**Antonio fingió despiste, aunque ya lo sabía.

**-Siempre olvidas todo –**Bufó Gilbert.

La chica se mantuvo pensativa, tal vez debería hablar con el ojirrojo para conocer mejor sus razones en contra del cejón y poder llegar a una conclusión. Pero lo haría después, ese no parecía el momento, además quería seguir pareciendo enojada para esos brutos.

_**-Mes amis! **_**¿Qué tal la fiesta? –**Francis se acerco con dos sensuales mujeres, cada una sujetada a uno de sus brazos.

**-¡Es fabulosa! –**Antonio sonrió mientras Gilbert miraba a las mujeres indiscretamente.

**-Honhonhon~ me alegro de oírlo~**

**-Oe Fran –**Gilbert apartó la mirada de las voluptuosas mujeres- **¿Invitaste al Cejas?**

Francis se dio llevo la mano a la frente dramáticamente, como si hubiera recordado algo demasiado tarde.

**-**_**Oui, **_**¿Lo vieron?**

**-Después quiero hablarte de algo –**A Victoria le pareció que Gilbert estaba muy serio.

El francés asintió.

**-Pero por mientras~ ¡disfrutemos la fiesta! **–El galo llamó a unas mujeres más alejadas con la mano.

Todo daba señales de que esta sería una larga y tediosa noche para Victoria.

* * *

Apenas unos minutos más tarde, ciertamente Victoria ya deseaba que toda aquella estúpida celebración concluyese. Estaba cansada, estresada, molesta y aburrida.

Y el trió de idiotas no hacía más que empeorarlo.

**-**_**Oui mademoiselles~ **_**Hay suficientes habitaciones para todas, aunque no creo que necesitemos más de una~ **

Francis había repetido frases como aquella toda la santa noche, rodeado ahora de más mujeres que se habían ido acercando conforme avanzaban las manecillas del reloj ¡Ni que fuera guapo! Obvio que lo hacían por el dinero y la lujuria, y aquello solo hacia que se asqueara más.

Sin embargo aquello no era todo, también los otros dos estaban ya rodeados de mujeres interesadas, seguramente el ricachón de Francis les había pedido que acompañaran a aquellas dos pobres almas ebrias.

**-¡Fusososo! ¡Sí! Se llama Lovino ¡Deberían de ver su carita cuando se enoja! –**Las féminas parecían sin embargo adorar al tierno español.

**-Kesesesese el grandioso yo es libre como el viento, y mientras más me miran más sexy me voy poniendo~ -**Ese imbécil había sido el que más había bebido.

Era simplemente insoportable estar allí, en la misma mesa casi cayendo del amplió sillón semi circular por culpa de todas las mujerzuelas amontonadas allí. Y sin embargo se sentía sola, amargada e ignorada.

Y no es que le importaran… ¡Es que estaba aburrida, demonios!

Buscó con la mirada al tipo de las cejotas, solo para pasar el rato. Pero no lo encontró, al parecer su visita a la fiesta fue lo suficientemente corta como para verla y comer un bocadillo de paso.

¿Acaso estaría Gilbert en lo cierto?

Mientras esa pregunta seguía rondando por su cabeza su mirada se cruzó con la rubí del alemán, duró algunos segundos.

Apenas notando la situación la morena miro hacia otro lado, ceñuda por supuesto. Pero aún sentía aquella mirada penetrante del albino en ella.

Notó que el prusiano dirigía unas palabras a sus acompañantes femeninas y luego se ponía en pie.

Volvió a mirarle de reojo. "¿Ahora qué?"

Él se acerco hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, y como no había espacio para que se sentase se apoyó con la mano en la espalda del sillón, mirándola divertido. La cercanía y el hecho de que estuviera borracho incomodó a la chica.

**-Parece como si odiaras la fiesta, Victoria~ -**Arrastró las palabras, burlón.

-**Pues claro que la odio ¿Porqué tengo que estar aquí? –**Se cruzó de brazos, sin mirarle.

**-Por que así podemos vigilarte kesesesese~ -**Aquello molestó más a Victoria.

**-Parecen más interesados en vigilar a otra clase de mujeres –**Murmuró.

Gilbert se le quedo mirando con la sonrisa aún burlona, pero incrédula también.

**-¿Acaso estas celosa~?**

**-¿Celosa de qué! –**Contestó inmediatamente, eso era lo más absurdo que había escuchado- **¿De que un trío de patanes molesten a otras personas?**

**-Huy que ruda –**Rio un poco- **Igual estas aburrida allí sola –**Se enderezó, poniéndose frente a ella o lo que la mesa le permitía y le extendió la mano- **Permíteme "molestarte" asombrosamente invitándote un baile.**

Victoria, incrédula, intercalo la mirada entre la mano blanca frente a ella y la cara arrogante del prusiano.

**-¿Estás loco? Apenas si puedo con estos zapatos –**Estaba sonrojada, y parecía que no era del todo por el coraje- **… y los pies.**

**-Quítate las zapatillas entonces, kesesesese**

**-¿Y los pies qué? –**Se removió incomoda en su asiento.

**-También –**Bromeó él.

-**Eres un verdadero idiota ¿Lo sabías?**

**-No me importa que no sepas bailar –**Ignoró olímpicamente el insulto y permaneció extendiéndole la mano.

**-¡No dije eso!**

**-Pero es obvio ¿No? –**Sonrió y tomó la mano de la desprevenida chica, haciendo que se levantara con gracia- **Que típico y poco **_**awesome**_** se escucha pero… yo te guío kesesese~**

Victoria apretó los labios, era imposible llevarle la contra a ese tonto. No puso más resistencia (o por lo menos no tanta) a sabiendas de que iba a arrepentirse.

Francis, demasiado concentrado en sus placeres, no se percató de nada, pero Antonio les miraba sonriente al verlos dirigirse a la pista de baile.

Al llegar al centro (Se notaba que a Gilbert le gustaba ser el blanco de las miradas) el albino tomó la zurda de ella y su cintura, con una familiaridad que hizo que ella se estremeciera un poco.

**-No es tan difícil como piensas.**

**-No es que sea difícil, es que no me interesa.**

Gilbert solo rió y pronto inició una nueva pieza, no era un baile tan lento pero aún era elegante y de salón, sin pasos acelerados.

Y aún así tenía un aspecto romántico que no hacía más que poner nerviosa a la morena.

**-¿Vez? Simple –**El ojirrojo sonrió con petulancia, no parecía notar que la balada era romántica.

**-Ya cállate –**Gilbert volvió a reír brevemente y la hizo girar suavemente sobre las puntas de los pies.

Cuando volvieron a la posición inicial Victoria se sujeto un poco más fuerte de él, el giro la había tomado desprevenida.

Entonces el prusiano notó que lo que entorpecía los movimientos de ella era un ataque de nervios.

Y su sonrisa se volvió diferente.

**-Cuando hagas algo como eso avisa, mierda… -**Victoria aflojó el agarre.

Sin embargo volvió a aturdirse cuando Gilbert se acercó más a ella, tomándola firme de la cintura y con el rostro muy cerca, y su mirada era…

"Maldición"

… sexy.

**-Creo que necesitas un poco de aire –**Le susurró y aquello hizo que se le erizara la piel un poco, no por miedo o algo, si no porque su voz cambiaba demasiado cuando hablaba en susurros, era bastante seductora.

Victoria estaba decidida a apartarlo cuanto antes, pero Gilbert volvió a tomar su mano y la obligó pacíficamente a salir hacia un pasillo donde las grandes ventanas no tenían vidrio y permitían que la noche les acariciara el rostro.

Gilbert cerró la puerta al salir y el ruido de la fiesta se opaco.

**-Entonces Victoria… -**Se acercó de nuevo a ella, todo aquello había asustado a la chica quien erróneamente apegó la espalda a la pared y Gilbert aprovechó para acorralarla un poco- **… ¿Porqué tan celosa~?**

Le tomó un pequeño tiempo contestar a ella, respiraba agitada.

**-¡Y-Ya te dije que no estoy celosa! –**Retomó carácter y trato de empujarle, pero él era más fuerte.

**-Tienes mi atención en estos momentos, preciosa~ -**Acarició su mejilla y ella volvió a inquietarse.

**-¡No la quiero! –**Apartó su mano bruscamente.

**-Kesesesese~ así que Victoria quiere más que atención~ -**No conforme con la cercanía de sus cuerpos, Gilbert acerco su rostro hacia el cuello de ella y aspiro despacio su aroma.

Olía a mar, a un hermoso mar.

**-¡O-Oye! –**La ex sirena se estremeció por la respiración de él, aquello había pasado la raya.

**-No tienes nada que envidiarle a esas mujeres –**Gilbert volvió a mirarla de frente con aquella sonrisa ladina y galante- **Incluso te quedan mejor los pechos pequeños kesesesese~**

Ella se aturdió más a la vez que su cara se volvía roja "¡El maldito esta hablando de mis pechos!"- **Eres un…**

Lo abofeteó.

Esperaba que con eso el albino volviera a su lugar, incluso que la insultara y se largara dejándola allí. Pero apenas si pudo dirigirle una mirada retadora y Gilbert rompió cualquier espacio entre ellos.

Apresándola en un abrazo y uniendo sus labios con fiereza.

Victoria abrió los ojos de par en par. Las sirenas mataban a los hombres por medio de un beso, los seducían y cuando ellos estaban con medio cuerpo fuera del bote les besaban con una fiereza parecida a la de Gilbert, y entonces los sumergían con ellas hacia las entrañas del océano, ahogándolos sin esperanza.

Mayormente por eso sentía miedo, aunque no había manera de que Gilbert le ahogara no podía dejar de verlo como una venganza por parte de la raza humana.

Para las sirenas los besos no significaban amor ni deseo, solo muerte.

Los dedos de Gilbert recorriendo sus cabellos la sacaron de su shock. Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, y su lengua acariciando la propia; su respiración y el calor de su cuerpo.

Eran sensaciones nuevas, y no sabía como reaccionar ante ellas. Pero llegó a sentirlas bastante atractivas, la inquietud que le provocaban le gustaba. Sin embargo ella no estaba consiente de eso, solo se sentía muy muy extraña.

Volvió a la realidad de nuevo. El prusiano tonto se había embriagado, la había invitado a bailar, la había acorralado afuera y ahora la estaba besando como si fueran amantes de toda la vida.

Le empujó con fuerza, y la desprevención de Gilbert ayudó a apartarlo.

**-¡Eres un grandísimo idiota!**

**-Me gustan las mujeres con carácter –**Rió socarronamente- **De nada~**

Victoria volvió a empujarle a pesar de que ya estuviera más alejado y salió corriendo. Paso de largo la fiesta y a todos sus integrantes y fue directo a su habitación.

Se tiró en su cama boca abajo, cubriéndose el rostro.

¿Qué tenía el alcohol que hacia que las personas se volvieran así? ¿Por qué acepto su invitación de baile? ¿Porqué su cabeza solo revivía aquel momento una y otra vez?

Y si se sentía así…

¿Por qué se tenía ganas de volver?

* * *

*Notitas: Aasdf yes, otra historia con el alcohol haciendo el papel de "primeros pasos" x'DDD lo siento por eso. Pero espero que les haya gustado aún así :'D ¡Se aceptan reviews!

Las _itálicas_ son para los pensamientos, las normales narran la historia y las **bold** son los diálogos, las _**bold itálicas **_son para palabras o frases dichas en otro idioma

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, AU


	5. Capítulo 04

**Capitulo 04**

* * *

La espuma proporcionaba cosquillas a su rostro y los peces que jugueteaban a su alrededor también. Sin embargo aquellas sensaciones se desvanecieron en los suspiros del mar.

Victoria buscó en el azul algún rastro de vida, para después girarse a donde antes estaban las otras criaturas marinas, buscando aquella cosa que los hubiera ahuyentado.

No vio nada.

Algo parecido a un trueno hizo temblar al mar con tanta fuerza que el oleaje arrastró a la sirena sin oportunidad de pensar en una dirección. El golpe hizo que abriera la boca y burbujas escaparan de su garganta. De pronto recordó, horrorizada, que ya no era más una sirena. Que el agua jamás volvería a aliarse con ella.

El aire que necesitaba no estaba muy lejos, las olas la habían llevado a la costa, donde respiro y tosió con amargura, dejando que la noche brillara en sus ojos y cabellos.

Una mano fría toco su hombro.

Se volvió despacio, temerosa de sus sospechas y un par de ojos color sangre desafiaron los suyos junto con una sonrisa torcida que pecaba de arrogante.

-**¡No! –**Trato de alejarse pero las manos del albino ya habían sujetado su torso con fuerza.

**-Me gustan las mujeres con carácter~ -**La voz del demonio se coló en sus oídos como el agua en sus pulmones.

**-¡Suéltame!**

Ocurrió más rápido de lo que ella hubiera deseado. No tardó en sentir aquellos labios fríos y delgados sobre los suyos, y aquella lengua habilidosa que profanaba su boca inexperta. Sintió sus dientes morder sus labios con una delicadeza que la hacía estremecer, y su aliento embriagante chocando con el suyo.

Se sentía hipnotizada, como si toda la fuerza que alguna vez hubiera tenido se esfumara junto con su voluntad.

**-Victoria~ -**Susurró el hombre aún devorando sus labios, aunque la voz se escuchó en su oído.

Intento contestar algo, cualquier insulto, seguir defendiéndose ¡Lo que sea! Pero su cuerpo estaba flojo, no respondía, al contrario de eso se mostraba cooperativo con el platinado, sus brazos rodeando su cuello blanco.

Le aterraba el hecho de estar correspondiéndole, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Como si el ojirrojo escuchara sus pensamientos, sonrió maliciosamente y luego profundizó el ósculo de tal manera que la muchacha hizo un sonido que ella considero sumamente vergonzoso.

De pronto, Victoria comenzó a sentirse como si se asfixiara.

El torso del prusiano se fue inclinando sobre el de ella, sus manos fuertes acariciaron la espalda de la morena, quien acababa de darse cuenta que estaban desnudos.

Siguió curvándose en ella hasta que su nuca tocó las aguas del mar, lo que la hizo abrir los ojos súbitamente.

Gilbert sonreía como quien triunfa en una guerra, sus ojos escarlata brillaban pero su rostro se ensombrecía.

Comprendió que iba a ahogarla.

Sus brazos, como si de un impulso eléctrico se tratase, volvieron en sí y forcejearon contra el otro cuerpo. De su garganta quiso escapar un grito, pero las grandes manos del alemán impedían que entrara o saliera nada de su cuello.

La risa del germano inundó el ambiente, penetrando sus oídos incluso cuando el agua fue cubriendo la faz de la doncella.

Seguía escuchándolo mientras todo se tornaba negro, mientras su cuerpo abandonaba el campo de batalla.

Pero sobre todo, seguía sintiendo sus labios.

* * *

Victoria despertó con un grito mudo.

* * *

Las criadas se mostraron sorprendidas al ver a la morena caminando por los pasillos en la madrugada, no parecía haber dormido muy bien.

-_**Bonjour mademoiselle**_** –**Susurraban cuando se topaban con ella.

-**¿Dónde esta el idiota paliducho? –**Preguntó en una ocasión la ex sirena, pero antes de que le respondieran siguió andando ¿En qué estaba pensando? Lo que menos quería hacer era ver al causante de sus pesadillas.

De pronto Francis Bonnefoy salió de una de las habitaciones (una que no era la suya, por cierto). El también se mostró intrigado ante la presencia de la chica vagabundeando por los pasillos.

**-¡Victoria! **_**Mon amour! **_**¿Qué te ha despertado?**

**-¿Qué te importa?**

**-¿Quieres desayunar, **_**mon petite**__**?-**_Puso una mano en su hombro y emprendió una caminata hacia el comedor, dirigiendo a la chica.

_**-**_**No tengo mucha hambre –**Masculló ella pero no puso resistencia.

**-Honhonhon mi comida siempre abre el apetito~**

Fueron a sentarse en las elegantes sillas de madera, donde otra criada ya los esperaba.

**-¿Qué se te antoja, Victoria?**

**-…Algo de pescado –**La aludida le miro de reojo, pronunciando aquellas palabras con la seguridad de quien propone una respuesta incorrecta.

**-¿Pescado en la mañana? **_**Mon Dieu! **_**¿Qué tal si mejor unas crepas dulces?**

**-Como sea –**Igual no sabía que era aquello.

Francis asintió hacia la servidumbre y esta misma se fue a preparar el dichoso platillo.

* * *

No paso demasiado tiempo cuando Victoria decidió que las crepas dulces eran deliciosas.

**-**_**Oui, **_**y no es el único suculento postre que ofrezco~ -**El galo movió las cejas con sugerencia.

**-¡Awesome! ¡Crepas! –**Gilbert apareció en la sala, seguido de Antonio y seguido también de un quejido por parte del trío, su propio grito les había recordado la resaca.

Victoria solo arrugó la nariz y se apresuró en terminar su plato, no quería estar allí.

Los dos amigos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, por suerte estos eran al lado del francés y no de ella.

Pronto el ruido de los cubiertos y alimentos siendo masacrados por molares fue lo único que se escuchó entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Francis regañaba de vez en cuando a alguien (en especial a Gilbert) por sus modales en la mesa.

El cocinero se vio obligado a preparar otra ronda y cuando finalmente terminaron se hizo el silencio.

Silencio que Antonio no tardó en quebrar.

-**¿Cuáles son los planes de hoy, Francisco?**

**-Hum… no los he pensado muy bien, pero…**

**-Espera Fran, antes quiero decirte algo –**Gilbert se mostró serio y Victoria recordó la cuestión del inglés- **…en privado.**

**-¿En tu habitación o en la mía?**

El albino miró al francés con reproche y fastidio.

**-Ya, esta bien… ¿Nos permiten? –**La servidumbre desapareció y Antonio se puso en pie, sonriendo como siempre.

**-¡No tarden mucho! –**Dijo cuando fue hacia la puerta.

El prusiano y el francés miraron a la ex sirena, la muchacha se estaba tomando su tiempo para irse _"Demonios, tengo que escuchar" _pensó ella.

-**¿No puedo quedarme? –**Preguntó sin mirarles y pensando en una buena excusa.

-_**Nein –**_Contestó con simpleza Gilbert.

Victoria le miró entre sorprendida y molesta ¡Aquello la involucraba! ¿Qué había de malo en quedarse a escuchar?

**-¿Porqué no? –**Se quejó.

-**Por que no, ahora vete- **El Beilschmidt señaló la puerta con la cabeza.

Francis se mantenía en un silencio incomodo, no sabía muy bien a que venía todo aquello.

La joven no sabía como seguir insistiendo sin dejar de ser prudente; Bufó y salió. Antonio se había quedado parado en la puerta para curiosear.

-**¿Qué pasó? –**Le preguntó el hispano al llegar ella a su lado.

**-Pues lo que viste –**Malhumorada.

**-¡Cierren la puerta al salir! –**Gritó Gilbert y automáticamente volvió a quejarse junto con el otro par por la jaqueca.

Cerraron la puerta.

-**¿Escuchamos? –**Antonio susurró, pegando el oído a la puerta con toda la actitud infantil.

La morena se sorprendió levemente, pensaba que Antonio respetaría la decisión de sus amigos y la llevaría a distraerse a otra parte.

**-Hecho -**Asintió con cierta emoción e hizo lo propio.

* * *

-**Fran, ayer el Cejas apareció en la fiesta y estoy seguro que no fue por convivencia.**

**-**_**Mon **_**Arthur se siente solo~**

**-¿Estás sordo o qué? Te digo que no quería compañía ¡Quería ver a la sirena!**

**-Oh.. –**Francis frunció el ceño- **Sí, ahora que lo dices… cuando la encontramos tenía mucho interés en ella.**

**-¿Y quién no? –**Victoria se estremeció al otro lado de la puerta- **Digo ¿Cada cuanto encuentras a una sirena? –**Entonces la morena frunció el ceño, tampoco le agradaba que su único valor e importancia fuera haber tenido cola de pez.

El francés asintió.

**-Pero ya no es una sirena, no creo que le sea útil…**

**-Te saltas un paso **_**mein freund –**_El prusiano alzó el índice y luego se acercó para volverlo más confidente. Antonio y Victoria tuvieron que hacer lo mismo contra la puerta si querían escuchar- **¿Cómo es que Victoria pasó de sirena a humana?**

**-Pues no lo sabemos… en las cintas solo dormía plácidamente y de pronto su cola se separó en piernas –**La morena tembló ligeramente al recordar aquella punzada.

**-¿Pero cómo puede ser eso? –**Gilbert extendió los brazos- **Es como magia ¿No te parece?**

Al Bonnefoy se le fue iluminando el rostro a la vez que comprendía.

**-¿Insinúas que fue Arthur?**

**-¿Qué otra teoría tienes? –**El albino alzó una ceja sonriendo con petulancia y se cruzó de brazos.

Francis se movió receloso en su asiento; tampoco creía demasiado en la magia pero después de ver a una sirena cualquier cosa era posible.

-**Bien, supongamos que lo hizo… ¿Qué ahora?**

**-¡Pues obligarlo a volverla a la normalidad! –**Gilbert chocó puño contra palma.

**-**_**Mon ami, **_**no puedes ir allí y torturarlo hasta que acceda… ¡Los tiempos cambian y tendremos todos a la policía encima!**

**-¿Y quién dijo que iba a dejar que la policía se enterara?**

-**El querrá algo a cambio para no llamar a abogados, policías y psicólogos y tacharnos de locos.**

**-¿Algo cómo qué? –**Gilbert puso los brazos en jarras.

**-Pues a la misma Victoria –**Suspiró Francis apoyando la mejilla en su mano.

-**¿Y entonces qué ganamos nosotros? –**Se quejó el alemán.

-**No lo sé Gilbo, eso debemos pensarlo un buen rato –**El rubio se tornó estresado.

Hubo un momento de silencio con ambas mentes trabajando.

Pero Victoria ya había tomado sus propias decisiones, ella lo único que quería era volver a pertenecer al océano.

Si lograban comprobar que todo esto era culpa del cejón… iría con el en un acto de "traición al trío de idiotas", la convertiría a lo que era antes y ella escaparía antes de que Arthur pudiera capturarla.

Suspiró depresivamente al darse cuenta que su plan tenía muchos huecos. El primero: que lograran comprobar la culpabilidad del británico. El segundo: Escapar de los tres chiflados a tiempo. El tercero: Convencer al inglés de que se quedaría con el, y el cuarto: escapar de este mismo teniendo ya una cola.

Tendría que trabajar en eso.

**-Woha Vicky que dilemas –**Antonio habló más como para sí mismo.

**-Sí… -**Reconoció ella.

El español se quedó mirando la puerta de madera, sumido en sus pensamientos.

**-Hay que esperar –**Gilbert rompió el silencio- **El cejas no es conocido por su paciencia de todos modos, tarde o temprano el se aparecerá para ofrecernos un trato, y nosotros ya debemos haber pensado en algo.**

Francis asintió pero luego sonrió.

**-Tú tampoco eres muy paciente~**

**-¡Pero ustedes dos, par de idiotas sí! –**Se relajó un poco acomodándose en su asiento- **Por eso, cuando hablemos con el Cejas debe de haber mínimo dos de nosotros, sí o sí.**

**-**_**Oui –**_Asintió decidido- **Por mientras pensaremos nuestra parte del trato.**

Piaf sonrió con suficiencia, en eso ella tenía ventaja y no necesitaba la presencia de nadie más para hacer tratos con Kirkland. Si Arthur llegaba y los tres (o dos) amigos no estaban listos, ella podría interceptarlo.

Sin prevenirlo la puerta se abrió y tanto ella como el hispano cayeron a los pies del otro par.

**-¡Fernández! –**Fue lo primero que dijo Gilbert, reprendiéndolo.

-**¡Hola amigos!**

**-**_**Mon ami, **_**vamos a tener que castigarte~ –**Francis ya había echado a andar la imaginación.

Victoria se incorporó, sacudiéndose el azul vestido a la rápida y mirándolos con firmeza.

**-Yo también quiero dar mi opinión al asunto ¡Es mi vida!**

Gilbert le devolvió la mirada con fiereza, sabía que lo que decía Victoria era cierto, y también probablemente lo más justo. Pero no podía dejar de ser egoísta conforme su propio futuro ¿Luego con que iba a vivir? Pero también Victoria decía que hace años que no veía a otra sirena ¡Probablemente ya se habían extinto! ¿Quería ella vivir sola y amargada el resto de su vida siempre y cuando respirara bajo el agua?

**-¿Y cuál es tu opinión? –**Intervino Francis.

La joven movió los labios pero sin articular palabra. No había pensado muy bien una respuesta coherente.

-**¡P-Pues que no quiero pertenecer a nadie!**

Una vez que se hizo el silencio Antonio volvió a romperlo.

**-Pero si tú no perteneces a nadie… -**Se aventuró a decir, aunque por el tono de su voz se notaba que no estaba muy seguro.

Gilbert salió de la habitación.

Antonio se rascó el cabello con cierta incomodidad y Francis hizo ademán de decir algo, pero Victoria ya había salido tras el albino. "¡_Esto no se quedará así!"_

_**-**_**¡Oye! –**El Beilschmidt se hizo oídos sordos- **¡Escúchame! –**La morocha lo alcanzó y lo tomó del brazo, tratando de hacerlo volverse- **¿Cuál es tú problema!**

**-¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema? –**Se volvió con brusquedad- **¡Tú eres mi problema!**

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par, no esperaba aquello.

**-¿Yo? –**Repitió incrédula.

**-Sí, tú –**La miró fijo- **Si a la señorita pez se le ocurre largarse volveré a la bancarrota.**

**-Tener una sirena no es lo único…**

**-¡Pues es lo único que tengo hasta ahora! –**La interrumpió acercando el rostro al de ella para recalcar cada palabra.

Labios.

El albino abrió los ojos despacio, mirando los labios de la chica moverse al hablar.

Calor.

Volvió a sentir el fino cuerpo de ella entre sus manos, su cabello entre sus dedos. Su cabello con aroma a mar…

Mar.

El rostro de Victoria se fue destensando al notar el cambio en el de Gilbert. Al posarse sus ojos en los de el y mirar el trayecto de su mirada a sus labios, ella miro los de él. Percibió un rubor tiñendo la faz del albino.

Gilbert lo había recordado.

Pronto el alemán salió del trance, parecía algo perdido.

-**¿Qué pasó ayer…? –**Inquirió con cautela, aún cabía la posibilidad de que aquello hubiera sido un sueño o alucinación y de que él estuviera a punto de meter la pata.

Aumentó el rojo en la faz de la chica al verificar sus sospechas.

**-Nada –**Dijo y al instante se arrepintió, lo que quería también era reclamarle su maldita actitud Casanova de ayer.

Sin embargo Gilbert parecía tener la extraña habilidad de leer la mente.

**-No te creo.**

Victoria le miró retadora, pero desvió la mirada tras encontrarse con esos ojos rojos tan intensos.

**-N-No me creas entonces.**

El prusiano se mantuvo en silencio pero después sonrió ladino.

**-¿Te gustó~?**

La cara de la chica ya se había convertido en un perfecto tomate.

**-¿Qué!**

**-Ahora imagínate uno cuando este sobrio~ -**Su voz ronca parecía un ronroneo cuando susurraba.

**-¡Cállate! –**Le dio un empujón a pesar de que ya había distancia entre los dos, él se dejo empujar.

**-Era broma, linda –**Rio un poco, pero Victoria solo se molestó más.

**-¡No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar!**

**-Pues lamento decepcionarte, princesa –**Frunció el ceño- **Recuerda que soy uno de tus guardaespaldas.**

**-Pues con Antonio me basta –**Dio por terminada la conversación y emprendió la marcha. Pero ahora fue Gilbert quien la tomo del brazo.

**-Oe, no te lo tomes así –**La chica se soltó con brusquedad pero permaneció allí- **Lo siento, **_**ja?**_

**-Como sea –**Bufó ella- **Igual no me agrada tu compañía –**Siguió andando y esta vez el prusiano no la detuvo.

**-No sabe lo que es bueno –**Murmuró Gilbert cuando ella no podía oírlo.

* * *

*Notitas: No, no sabe 8I…No se ustedes pero esa pesadilla me gusto ** y washash espero que todo en realidad les haya gustado c: ¡Acepto reviews con quejas, sugerencias y otras madres! X'D

Las _itálicas_ son para los pensamientos, las normales narran la historia y las **bold** son los diálogos, las _**bold itálicas **_son para palabras o frases dichas en otro idioma

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, AU


	6. Capítulo 05

**Capitulo 05**

* * *

**-¿Entonces?**

Repitió Antonio por tercera vez en aquel día, rebotando una pequeña pelota rojiza contra la pared mientras el se mantenía recostado en un sofá pequeño.

**-Eso –**Gilbert apagó su cigarro en el cenicero y volvió a acomodarse en el sillón- **Propongámosle a Sir. Cejas ese trato.**

Francis se frotaba la barbilla, aún pensativo.

**-Pero si lo contratamos… aún cabe la posibilidad de que se la lleve cuando no lo veamos…**

**-Eso no sucederá –**Intervino el albino, sonriendo con arrogancia- **No con sus asombrosos guardaespaldas al asecho.**

_**-¡Olé! –**_Rió el moreno.

Victoria, del otro lado de la puerta solo frunció los labios, irritada. Aquel maldito plan no era malo, y eso la frustraba.

El trío de idiotas planeaba proponerle al inglés un puesto en los cruceros como el presentador de ella. Solo si podía volverla a hacer sirena y se olvidaba de aquel asunto de apropiarse de ella.

Y pensando que lo que Arthur quería era justamente demostrar al mundo que no era un loco obsesionado con criptozoología… aquello sonaba como que podía funcionar.

Se alejo unos pasos de la puerta, pensando en lo que podía dar ella al respecto; su única ventaja era que el británico repelía enormemente a los tres amigos, y que cualquiera que fuera el plan de ella no iba a involucrar a esos tres en la historia.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde los cuatro se encontraban en una parte del sótano del francés en el que había un minibar y una gran mesa de billar.

**-Victoria, **_**mon cherie **_**¿Segura que no quieres jugar? –**Francis terminó de dar un buen tiro que metió dos bolas.

**-No gracias –**Respondió ella sentada en un sillón y jugando con una de sus coletas- **No quiero hacerlos morder el polvo.**

**-Huuuuuy~ -**Comento Gilbert divertido manteniendo la concentración en la bola blanca y sus posibilidades- **Kesesese ¿Porqué no vienes a demostrarlo? –**Tiró.

**-¡Woha! ¡Ese fue bueno! –**Admiró Antonio y Gilbert sonrió socarronamente tras ver como cuatro bolas entraban.

La morena gruñó, ella no sabía jugar y aunque era obvio no quería admitirlo.

_**-Mon amour Victoria, **_**nosotros podemos enseñarte a jugar~ -**Francis hizo gala de su habilidad para leer mentes.

**-No les estoy pidiendo eso –**Gruñó ella pero Antonio se acerco y tomó su mano amablemente, invitándola a levantarse y jugar.

**-Honhonhon anda Antonie~ deja que tome tu palo~ honhonhon~ -**Francis se ganó un zape por parte de Gilbert.

**-Puede tomarlo si quiere –**Respondió inocentemente el hispano, encogiéndose de hombros y dando dicho objeto a la chica.

Victoria intentó repelar una vez más pero se rindió en pleno gruñido.

**-Bien ¿Qué se supone que haga?**

El trío comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo, creando un ambiente inentendible.

**-Tomas el palo así… -**Antonio trataba de hacer señas con sus dedos, simulando que uno de ellos era el palo. Eso obviamente sacaba carcajadas morbosas a su par de amigos.

**-**_**Oui oui~ **_**Y luego le haces así… -**Francis comenzó un show vulgar, matando de risa a Gilbert.

**-¡Kesesesese! ¡Pero ten cuidado de tirar muy duro! –**Los amigos seguían codeándose y riendo a carcajadas… Antonio parecía ya haber comprendido el chiste, parecía, pues reía un poco.

**-Bien, ya entendí –**Bufó Victoria y dejó el famoso palo sobre la mesa, yendo a sentarse.

**-¡Era broma, **_**mon cherie! –**_Habló tratando de dejar de reír.

**-¡Todo es una broma para ustedes!**

**-¡Ow no es cierto, solo…! –**Francis siguió excusándose mientras Gilbert avanzaba hasta Victoria, extendiéndole el palo de billar.

**-Anda, señorita exageración –**Sonrió y la chica miró en otra dirección, a lo que el albino frunció el ceño- **Bien… -**La tomó de la muñeca y la obligo a andar hacia la mesa.

**-¡Suéltame! –**Forcejeó pero seguían sin crecerle los músculos de la noche a la mañana.

**-Mein Gott, debes aprender a ceder en algún momento –**La hizo sostener el palo de billar al llegar a la mesa.

**-¡Pero no quiero! –**Aquello ya se sentía como un berrinche.

**-Actualmente eso ya no me importa demasiado.**

Francis y Antonio disfrutaban de la "novela".

**-Mira atentamente –**Gilbert le mostro la posición que debían tener sus manos y Victoria, resignada, le imitó con un quejido.

Cuando las grandes manos del albino se colocaron sobre las suyas ella dio un leve respingo.

**-Debes mirar en este caso las bolas con el número más grande, preferentemente –**Gilbert se mantenía a un costado y por detrás de ella, su aliento cálido en su oído hizo que a Victoria se le enchinara la piel- **Trata de no tirar la bola blanca también, si no perderás.**

Victoria quiso hablar, pero la voz se le atoró en la garganta. Tragó saliva e intentó de nuevo.

**-Ya entendí… ya puedes dejar de tocarme…**

**-Bien~ -**Gilbert sonrió con suficiencia y se alejo con las manos en alto- **Entonces tira, linda.**

La chica trato de concentrarse e hizo lo acordado, pero no midió correctamente su fuerza logrando meter una pero también la blanca.

**-¡Tsk! –**Hizo un mohín.

**-¡No te preocupes! ¡La práctica hace al maestro! –**Alentó Antonio.

**-Pues no me interesa de todos modos –**La ex sirena se dispuso a volver a su lugar.

**-Si hubieras dejado que Ore-sama te ayudara tal vez no serías tan mala~**

**-¡Tu te me vuelves a acercar y yo te parto la cara! –**Explotó la morena, creando un silencio incómodo.

**-Al parecer alguien no puede con tanta "awesomidad" –**Se quejó Gilbert después de un rato.

**-Serás tú quien no puede… -**Masculló ella- **…maldito pervertido –**Aquello último solo el albino alcanzó a oírlo.

_**-Mes amis,**_** ¿Les parece si subimos por unos bocadillos? –**Francis trató de no sonar demasiado suplicante.

**-¡Mmm~! ¿Y tienes tomates? –**Antonio le miro con brillos en los ojos.

_**-Oui~ **_**vamos~ -**Se encaminaron hacia las escaleras.

Gilbert se quedo mirando a Victoria un momento, gruñó y luego siguió a sus amigos.

**-¿No vienes? –**Antonio subiendo se dirigió a la chica.

**-No tengo hambre –**Respondió a secas.

**-Hum… de acuerdo –**El español se encogió de hombros y el trío de hombres desapareció.

Victoria se quedó un momento en silencio, frunciendo el ceño y pensando en que Gilbert Beilschmidt era un completo imbécil.

Pero siendo un poquito sinceros ella tampoco había tenido un excelente sentido del humor desde que la sacaron de su hogar.

Pero Gilbert seguía siendo más imbécil y por lo tanto él tenía la culpa.

Sí.

Eso era.

Satisfecha con aquel pensamiento se encaminó a las escaleras. El tema de su transformación regresó a su mente.

Tenía que pensar en un plan que la hiciera feliz para ir con el inglés y que hubiera un buen precio.

"_¿Qué quiero?" _Se preguntó _"Ser una sirena de nuevo" _Después de un momento negó con la cabeza y modificó _"Volver al mar". _

Dejó que el viento acariciara sus oscuros cabellos al salir del sótano y encontrarse con los grandes ventanales abiertos. Siguió caminando y meditando. _"Si lo que he oído es cierto… necesito al cejón para que me devuelva a la normalidad"._

Salió al amplio jardín trasero.

**-Si no me equivoco… lo que Kirkland quiere es que le crean… -**Suspiró- **…podría… yo podría… ayudarlo con sus shows –**Frunció ligeramente el ceño- **Pero sin salir del mar; si el quiere su show que venga a la costa –**Lo pensó un poco más y finalmente sonrío satisfecha- **Que venga una vez a la semana o algo así, y con su gente. Allí estaré yo.**

Asintió decidida. Parecía un buen plan.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un hotel francés.

**-Argh ¿Qué pasa?**

Arthur estrujaba las ropas que acababa de doblar tan pulcramente hace unos minutos.

**-Se supondría que ya hubieran llamado para que les ayudara con la sirena, **_**bloody hell!**_

Trato de calmarse llevando una mano a su frente, no ganaba nada con hacer berrinches.

**-Si quieres que algo salga bien hazlo tu mismo… -**Suspiró algo frustrado.

Mañana iría a visitar a su no tan querido francés.

* * *

*Notitas: Perdonen mi tardanza extremaaa DD': y que el capítulo este ultra cortito asdasdsads soy una mala escritora, péguenme *Les da un látigo* Oh yesss, yess (¿ Ok no no ya xD asdasdsa esperen la continueishon 8'O

Como siempre... acepto quejas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, flores y fotos del pruso in balls(?... 8D

Las _itálicas_ son para los pensamientos, las normales narran la historia y las **bold** son los diálogos, las _**bold itálicas **_son para palabras o frases dichas en otro idioma

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, AU


	7. Capítulo 06

**Capitulo 06**

* * *

En la mañana del siguiente día el sonido del timbre despertó a los integrantes de la mansión que seguían dormidos (es decir; todos menos la servidumbre).

Le persona designada para eso abrió la puerta y tras ver de que se trataba fue en busca del dueño, Francis Bonnefoy, hasta su habitación.

Llamó a la puerta respetuosamente.

–_**Oui?**_ –Contestó un rubio adormilado.

– _**Monsieur**_** tiene una visita, el señor Arthur Kirkland le espera en el salón principal.**

–**¿Qué no pudo haber elegido otra hora? –**Se quejó Francis más para si mismo que para el mayordomo. Sin embargo no tardó mucho, se arregló los rubios cabellos, se puso algo decente y una buena loción francesa.

Fue entonces a despertar a sus amigos, ya que habían acordado que no hablarían con el inglés en solitario (Arthur podía ser muy astuto a veces). Era toda una proeza lograr despertar a ese par pero Francis tenía años escolares de práctica.

* * *

En su habitación Victoria soñaba de nuevo con el mar. Con ella como una hermosa e inteligente sirena, persiguiendo a los atunes quienes huían asustados de ella.

Lo mejor de todo era que en el sueño aquellos atunes eran el trío de los malos amigos, ella podía diferenciarlos por sus colores; un plateado común con alguno que otro destello dorado en sus escamas y de ojos azules era el francés, otro de un plateado más oscuro mezclado con marrón y ojos verdes era el español y el último albino, blanco de ojos rojizos obviamente era el famoso prusiano.

A ese último le gustaba jalarlo de la cola para que no avanzara. Estaba divirtiéndose bastante. Sin embargo en una de esas tiró de la aleta blanquecina y noto una diferencia; esta era mucho más grande.

Vio entonces sorprendida que el germano ya no era más un atún, si no un tritón y que el otro par por algún extraño motivo había desaparecido. Tuvo sentimientos encontrados, según lo que ella sabía era la última de su especie. Por esa misma razón se sintió confundida ante la presencia de ese nuevo otro, atraída. No por ser de la misma especie, si no por esos penetrantes ojos rojos que sospechaba podían ver incluso dentro de ella.

"_Pero es ese maldito egocéntrico de Gilbert, recuérdalo…"_

Comenzó a repetirse mentalmente aquella frase cuando fue interrumpida. Él había tirado de su mano con gracia, acercándola a su cuerpo pálido pero bien formado, aproximando su rostro al suyo, entrecerrando los ojos lentamente, al igual que ella…

Y un ruido la despertó.

Al principio se quedo allí recostada, sin moverse. Algo confundida así como se esta siempre que se despierta repentinamente de un sueño. Suspiró y se hundió un poco más entre su colchón, la almohada y las sabanas.

"_¡Soñé con ese maldito albino de nuevo! Lo peor de todo es que esta vez no fue una pesadilla… d-digo ¡Si que lo fue! ¿Acaso íbamos a besarnos? Es decir ¡No! ¿Porqué me haces estas jugarretas tonto subconsciente!"_

Hizo algo así como un puchero y se removió incómoda en su cama. No podía creer que siguiera soñando con ese infeliz. Y que su subconsciente lo transformara en tritón… ¿Cómo para qué? ¿Con que propósito? Y luego estaba otra vez el beso… ¡Los de su especie no se besan! ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué correspondía entonces a esos finos labios?

Iba a seguir quejándose de la vida cuando el ruido que la despertó se escuchó de nuevo.

–**¡Mis tomates no! –**Se escuchó clarito en el pasillo, seguido por una malvada risa francesa.

Luego el español también se rió y las pisadas de ambos pasaron frente a su puerta, entre risitas cómplices como un par de niños que hacen travesuras a expensas de sus padres.

Abrieron la puerta del cuarto del Beilschmidt y por unos momentos el silencio reinó en el lugar.

Quebrado por un golpe en el suelo como de un costal… de papas o algo.

–**¡Heeeeeeeey! … ¿Qué! –**Comenzó a quejarse Gilbert casi a la par del sonido anterior y enseguida se escuchó como lo arrastraban, seguramente cada uno le tenía tomado de un tobillo- **¡Suéltenme engendros del mal! –**Al final se notaba que en su tono de voz a pesar del golpe, el prusiano encontraba todo aquello divertido.

Victoria frunció el ceño, esos tres no podían ser más raros.

Aunque la verdad también era divertido escuchar sus mensadas.

Se escucharon cuchicheos al final del pasillo, frente a las escaleras. La morena pudo distinguir un nombre.

Arthur.

Abrió más los ojos y se levantó rápidamente, sentándose en el borde de su cama ¡El inglés estaba allí! ¡Era su oportunidad!

Los cuchicheos cesaron y Victoria apoyó el oído en la puerta para comprobarlo; Era tiempo de actuar.

* * *

–**¿Porqué tardaron tanto? –**Gruñó Arthur cuando llegaron los tres amigos**– ¿No encontraban sus maquillajes? ¿Huh?**

–**Hay sí, el menso de Antonio dejó los suyos con los míos y terminé con la cara naranja… y tu sabes que fastidio es desmaquillarse– **Gilbert se sentó al lado del inglés haciendo ademanes.

–**Fusososo ¿En serio?**

–**No, imbécil estaba siendo sarcástico –**Gruñido.

–_**Bonjour, **_**Arthur –**Francis se arregló el cabello en una coleta**– ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?**

–**Digamos que me di cuenta que tu sirena tiene… eh… ¿como decirlo?... piernas –**El británico se sirvió una taza de té que la servidumbre había ofrecido.

–**Y dicen que el pervertido soy yo –**Comentó el francés divertido**– Arthur no es correcto verles las piernas a las damas~ honhonhon**

–_**Shut up! –**_Intervino Arthur antes de que le agregaran más cosas- **Como iba diciendo yo puedo ayudarles– **Hubo un silencio en el que se esperaba que el cejón continuara. Victoria se mantenía escuchando a escondidas tratando de no perderse ni un mísero detalle.

–**¿De verdad harías eso por nosotros? –**Cuestionó el hispano a sabiendas de que el inglés pediría algo a cambio.

–**Puedo hacerlo –**Aseguró Arthur**– Pero yo no pienso permitir quedarme con las manos vacías.**

–**Oh claro que no, Arthur… sé que hablo por mi y por los chicos cuando digo que serás recompensado –**Agregó Francis.

–**El punto es que quiero algo en especifico –**Señaló el británico**– Quiero conservar a la sirena.**

El trío de amigos lanzó diferentes sonidos de desaprobación, estrés y aburrimiento.

–**¡Lo sabía! Ni siquiera puedes disimular tus intenciones –**Se quejó Gilbert.

–**Permitiré que Victoria y yo vayamos a su crucero de vez en cuando a hacer shows –**Reprochó Arthur a modo de defensa, tratando de hacer lucir genial su idea.

–**¡Todas esas son tonterías! –**Siguió quejándose el albino.

–**Calma **_**mon ami **_–Francis miró a Arthur**– Nosotros tenemos otra propuesta que probablemente te interesará.**

La morena quiso salir gritando a su defensa, pero no lo hizo solo porque sabía que así no conseguiría nada. Al contrario, permaneció espiando mientras rogaba mentalmente que Arthur tuviera más orgullo como para no aceptar el plan del trío de inútiles y que de esa forma pudiera escuchar el suyo.

–**Antonio, Gilbert y yo queremos que seas el presentador oficial de Victoria, es decir… que dirijas su show –**Arthur pareció sorprendido, pues no dijo nada al instante lo cuál preocupó a la ex sirena**– Sin embargo queremos que Victoria permanezca como propiedad de los Cruceros Bonnefoy y por lo tanto estarías viajando con nosotros, con el viaje pagado ¿Qué dices?**

–**Digo que no –**Arthur frunció el ceño, Victoria sintió como todo el aire se le salía despacio de los pulmones y los tres amigos pelaron los ojos sorprendidos**– Todo lucía bastante atractivo **_**frog, **_**pero me niego a que ella les pertenezca a ustedes. Estoy seguro que luego harán todo un enredo diplomático para echarme del barco y quedarse con todo.**

–**¿Eeh? ¡Que desconfiado eres! –**Antonio hizo un puchero, decepcionado.

–**¡Pues claro que lo soy! Con ustedes nunca se sabe.**

–**Venga "Cejas" solo dile a tu clientela que te mudaste a un crucero cinco estrellas ¡Estoy seguro que hasta atraerás más gente! ¡El asombroso yo nunca miente!**

–**Tengo que pensarlo –**Se limitó a contestar, poniéndose en pie. Parecía molesto y frustrado, pero ciertamente pensativo**– Me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer.**

–**¡Pero piénsalo Arthur! No solo es que conseguirás presentar a tu sirena ¡También te estoy ofreciendo trabajo! –**Francis le miró, aún incrédulo de que el inglés no aceptara al instante y se puso en pie igualmente.

–**Eso es precisamente lo que me hace dudar –**Kirkland le miró receloso**– Ustedes tres no son nada confiables.**

–**¿Porqué lo dices? –**El español permaneció sentado al igual que Gilbert.

–**¡Por que los conozco de años! –**Bufó**– En fin… **_**Good bye **_**–**Tomó su sombrero de copa y se marchó, dejando un breve silencio.

–**Lo hicimos dudar… -**Murmuró el prusiano con una sonrisa de satisfacción**– Creo que vamos ganando esta batalla.**

"_Por ahora"_ Pensó decidida Victoria y se apresuró en salir por una de las otras puertas hacia el exterior.

Arthur daba pasos lentos por lo que Victoria lo alcanzó rápido.

–**¡Oye! ¡Espera!**

El inglés se volvió con curiosidad y ligera molestia, pensando que la servidumbre le estaba llamando de una manera bastante irrespetuosa. Pero al encontrarse con la ex sirena sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

–**¿Vic…toria?**

–**La misma –**La chica se detuvo, tomando un poco de aire**– Yo también quiero proponerte algo.**

–**Vaya, así que estabas espiando –**Arthur se cruzó de brazos, pero sonrío, aquello le era provechoso seguramente**– Habla.**

–**Quiero que me devuelvas a la normalidad, pero no solo eso… también quiero vivir en mi hermoso mar.**

–**Escucha… sé que es difícil para ti, pero trata de entendernos… -**Comenzó pero fue interrumpido.

–**¡Traten de entenderme ustedes a mi! ¡Y no he acabado! –**La chica suspiró**– Te dejaré hacer tus actos y eso… pero en el mar.**

Arthur volvía a estar pensativo. Todos querían moverlo de su local personal.

–**Puedo llevarte al mar cada tanto –**Propuso.

–**No –**Corrigió ella**– Yo viviré en el mar, nadaré a la orilla cada tanto y tú y tu público estarán allí para el show.**

–**¿Y cómo sé que lo harás? –**Entrecerró los ojos.

La morena agachó la mirada pero luego la levanto de nuevo, un tanto suplicante.

–**Tendrás que confiar en mí.**

–**¡Confiar! Vaya hoy todo el mundo quiere mi confianza –**La miró**– Tendrás que demostrármelo Victoria, tendrás que ganártela.**

–**¿Cómo lo hago?**

–**No se me ocurre nada ahora… pero ya se presentara la ocasión –**Tenía unas ganas de secuestrarla allí mismo pero había cámaras que lo estaban filmando y nada tendría sentido.

Victoria solo asintió de manera distraída, pensando en lo que podría hacer.

–**Espero volver a vernos pronto –**Arthur se despidió alzando ligeramente su sombrero**– Y si te sirve de consuelo… confío más en ti que en los otros tres.**

Ella sonrío un poco y asintió. Sin embargo no podía decir lo mismo de él. Arthur era quien había insistido en sacarla de su hábitat natural. No confiaba mucho en él… ni tampoco en los otros tres, estaba sola en esto.

Cuando regresó a la mansión también lo hizo a escondidas.

* * *

Gilbert había descubierto el gimnasio en la mansión de su amigo, y trotaba en la caminadora mientras miraba videos musicales en la televisión.

A pesar de que ya no lo hacía tanto como antes, seguía ejercitándose para estar en forma. No le agradaba la idea de salir panzón en las fotos familiares al lado de su hermanito lleno de testosterona, además sus queridas fans (tímidas la mayoría pues nunca le hablaban) debían encontrar material de calidad en su blog para así poder idolatrarlo como él se merecía.

En eso estaba cuando vio a Victoria reflejada en un cristal, caminando de manera distraída. Aquello le hizo bajar el ritmo de sus pasos hasta detenerse. Quería hablar con ella.

–**¡Hey! ¡Victoria! –**La llamó mientras tomaba una pequeña toalla blanca y se la colgaba al cuello.

Victoria maldijo su suerte. Planeó hacerse la sorda y seguir andando pero el albino ya había salido a su encuentro.

–**Oe, quiero hablar contigo –**Acercándose.

Se había cambiado a unos shorts deportivos largos y una camisa sin mangas. Estaba algo sudado y aunque eso debiera haberle parecido asqueroso Victoria se ruborizó por la manera en que la tela se le pegaba al cuerpo, mirando como el pecho de él subía y bajaba tratando de nivelar la respiración después del ejercicio.

Se sintió estúpida al haberse quedado mirándole de aquella manera y volvió a su rostro. Sin embargo no obtuvo una mejora.

Aquellos ojos rojos miraban los suyos con aquella intensidad característica del prusiano. Y no pudo evitar mirar sus labios entreabiertos… recordando su sueño.

Se obligó a reaccionar ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

–**¿Qué quieres? –**Dijo de pronto.

–**Vaya, creí que nunca responderías –**La miró un momento, por supuesto que no había pasado por alto todo el recorrido visual de la chica y aquel sonrojo; y aquello le hizo sonreír**– Quiero saber porqué estas enojada con el asombroso yo.**

–**¿Y todavía lo preguntas? –**Le miró con incredulidad y molestia.

–_**Ja**_**, todavía pregunto –**Permaneció observándola.

Este tipo es estúpido, pensó ella por enésima vez.

–**Ya lo sabes –**Contestó**– Aparte de que estoy fuera de mi casa por su culpa… tu actitud en aquella fiesta no fue de lo más "awesome" –**Hizo las comillas con los dedos.

Gilbert asintió, obviamente sabía que se trataba de aquel asunto después de haber sido llamado pervertido.

–**Sí… sobre eso, bueno no quería molestarte –**Se rascó la mejilla**– Tu sabes, supongo que me pase un poco kesesesese**

A Victoria sin embargo no le causó mucha gracia.

–**Te pasaste más que poco -**Masculló**– Y creo que me provocaste un trauma…**

–**Que exagerada eres… -**Victoria iba a replicar pero Gilbert le tendió la mano**– Lo siento.**

La morena pareció un poco sorprendida. Pero la disculpa del albino (aunque repentina) le pareció sincera. Tomo su mano.

–**Más te vale.**

Gilbert no la soltó al instante, si no que le dirigió una sonrisa pícara.

–**¿Segura que no quieres que lo haga de nuevo~?**

–**¡Gilbert! –**La pobre chica comenzó a ponerse colorada.

–**Kesesesese estoy bromeando, preciosa –**Soltó su mano suavemente**– Aunque si cambias de opinión no dudes en decírmelo –**Le guiñó un ojo.

Finalmente la chica le sonrío siguiendo su juego y se acercó ligeramente a él con aires retadores y un tanto coquetos.

–**Si cambio de opinión serás el primero en saberlo, Gilbo –**Le dijo de modo confidente.

–**Eso me gusta~ -**De pronto el tono del albino se había vuelto un ronroneo seductor y se había acercado él un poco más también. Aquello hizo que la morena empezara a ponerse nerviosa y se alejó un poco, cruzándose de brazos.

–**Igual no te hagas ilusiones, que no creo que pase nada.**

–**No es como si fueras muy buena prediciendo el futuro –**Rió Gilbert.

–**No es como si fueras muy bueno conquistando chicas –**Resopló ella, aunque no se sentía del todo segura de aquella frase... después de todo… el tipo tenía lo suyo.

–**¿Me estás retando? –**El prusiano alzó una ceja.

–**No, te estoy describiendo –**Puntualizó la chica estremeciéndose internamente. Tenía unas ligeras sospechas de cómo se pondría Gilbert Beilschmidt si lo retaban a conquistarle. Se ruborizó, ella no quería vivir aquello.  
¿O sí?

"_¡N-No, claro que no!"_

–**Kesesesese me agradas ¿Lo sabes? –**Despeinó sus cabellos cariñosamente y ella despertó de sus cavilaciones**– Y quiero que nos llevemos bien.**

Victoria sintió algo extraño en su interior y le miro de reojo. No era lindo estarles gruñendo a esos imbéciles a cada rato (aunque a veces era muy necesario). Ella también quería llevarse mejor con ellos, en especial si no llegaba a volver nunca a su casa…

Aquel pensamiento la hizo agachar la mirada, algo decaída.

–**Oe –**Una vez más Gilbert llamó su atención**– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

–**Ya lo estás haciendo.**

Él sonrío.

–**¿Puedo hacerte una tercera pregunta entonces?**

–**Habla de una vez –**La sonrisa del germano se le contagió.

–**¿Porqué deseas volver al mar? –**El ojirrojo miró hacia otro lado, tratando de organizar sus ideas**– Si dices que eres la última… ¿Qué sentido tiene volver a la soledad?**

–**Esas fueron cuatro preguntas –**Bromeó ella cortando un poco la tensión que les provocaba aquel tema, tratando de fingir que las palabras del mayor no le habían afectado.

–**Joder, a ti no se te pasa nada –**Él volvió a sonreírle y ella rió un poco.

Luego se quedo pensativa y él expectante.

–**No sé… como explicarlo –**Dijo finalmente y Gilbert la invitó con su silencio a intentarlo**– … ponte en mi lugar –**Suspiró ella**– Vives en otro mundo que es muy hermoso y colorido, pero es cierto; estas solo… a excepción de los animales y otros seres vivos, pero tú me entiendes… no es lo mismo y no se puede charlar con ellos, así que sigues estando solo –**Miró el suelo**– Pero ¿Sabes? Igual ya no recuerdas las caras de los que algún día fueron tu familia… pero sí recuerdas que vivían allí, en ese azul junto contigo… -**Se hizo un breve silencio**– …obviamente te encariñas con el lugar, con el recuerdo… y… -**Bajó la voz**– …tanto tiempo ya ha pasado que has aprendido a vivir solo, no conoces otra forma…**

Por un momento el platinado esperó a que ella dijera algo más, pero al ver que no lo hizo rompió el silencio.

–**Creo que te entiendo… -**Asintió casi imperceptiblemente**– Pero a veces… si te quedas sola, lo mejor es buscar nueva compañía –**La miró y le dedicó una sonrisa**– ¿No? **–Ella se quedo mirándole sin saber muy bien como reaccionar**– No es cierto, uno no aprende a vivir solo… solo se resigna a morir solo… y eso, **_**meine fräulein**_**… no es awesome.**

Victoria se quedó pensativa, de pronto el albino parecía tener algo e cerebro y no solo eso… emociones. Emociones que percibió como las de ella misma. Gilbert Beilschmidt parecía saber lo que era la soledad.

Solo que la diferencia entre él y ella estaba en que él pedía atención a gritos, pedía compañía a cada rato.

Ella había dejado de llamar a los suyos desde hace mucho.

Le miró tratando de averiguar que había detrás de ese rostro arrogante.

Tal vez ya era tiempo de volver a iniciar un llamado.

No le gustaba estar sola, aunque a veces no lo admitiera.

–**Piénsalo –**Le sonrío él cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse- **Por cierto, los chicos y el asombroso yo queríamos ir a la playa, apuesto a que tu también ¿Vamos?**

Ella asintió, aún con los restos de la conversación anterior en la cabeza.

–**Vamos a preparar las cosas.**

* * *

Para la ocasión Francis quiso utilizar una camioneta bastante vacacional y casual pero moderna. En el trayecto Gilbert estaba nuevamente haciendo bromas con sus dos amigotes, pero ahora ella era incluida también. Siendo Francis el piloto y Gilbert el copiloto, Victoria se había sentado atrás con Antonio. Pero ciertamente ya se sentía mucho más unida a ellos, en especial al albino.

Es decir, no había podido dejar de mirarlo durante el camino y hasta muchas de sus estupideces ya le causaban gracia. Sus miradas se habían encontrado en varias ocasiones y ella también había advertido que él la miraba cada tanto. Aquello le hacía sentir un agradable calor en el cuerpo que no era obra del clima de la playa.

Apenas llegaron y comenzaron a acomodar las sombrillas y toallas en el suelo, al igual que una que otra silla desplegable que Francis había encontrado en el ático.

–**¿Dónde metiste las cervezas, Toño?**

–**¡Pues en la hielera, Gilbo! Fusososo ¿Dónde más?**

**-¡Pues allí estoy buscando, Toño! Fusososo ¿Dónde más? –**Trato de imitar el acento del moreno**– Y no encuentro ni una puta **_**scheisse**_**.**

–**Están debajo de esa bolsa –**Apuntó el hispano.

–**Antonio ¿Metiste una bolsa con sandalias a la hielera? –**Cuestionó el albino sacando dicho objeto de la hielera.

–**Pues sí.**

–**¿Porqué?**

–**A veces la arena esta muy caliente.**

–**No necesitas sandalias frías para la arena caliente, solo sandalias, **_**verdammt!**_

–**Fusosososo ¿Me crees tan tonto, Gilbo? ¡Ya lo sé! Solo que no cabían en otro lado.**

–**¡Excusas!**

–**¡Es verdad!**

–**Antonie, estas damas no paran de mirarte tu español trasero –**Intervino Francis poniéndole una mano en el hombro al moreno.

–**¿Ah? –**Antonio se giro a mirar a las chicas que ciertamente le dedicaban una sonrisa.

–**Pero **_**mon ami,**_** ellas son dos… el hermano mayor Francis va a tener que ayudarte con una honhonhon –**Francis comenzó a caminar hacia las muchachas y Antonio le siguió por inercia.

–**¡Bendita cerveza! –**Cantó victoria el albino tras darle un trago a la botella, luego se percato de que los idiotas que tenía como amigos lo había reemplazado por dos bien proporcionadas chicas**– ¡Vuelvan aquí! **

–**Ya están algo lejos como para escucharte… y embobados –**Victoria se sentó a su lado en la toalla extendida, mirando a los otros dos.

–**Traicioneros, solo ven un par de buenas tetas y me abandonan sin rodeos –**La ex sirena se sintió algo incomoda**– Ya verán, buscaré yo unas también ¡Y más grandes! –**Dio un gran trago a su cerveza.

Victoria se miró disimuladamente y luego frunció el ceño. De alguna manera sentía que le estaban insultando.

–**¿Sólo piensan en eso? –**Se quejó.

–**Ellos empezaron –**Murmuró Gilbert pegando los labios de nuevo a la botella mientras escudriñaba la costa.

–**Sí, claro –**La morena se puso en pie**– Voy a mojarme los pies.**

–**¡Claro! ¡Abandónenme todos!**

–**Puedes acompañarme si quieres, diva –**La chica se puso las manos a la cintura y le sacó la lengua.

–**Blergh –**También le sacó la lengua**– Ya te alcanzo, debo ponerme el bloqueador.**

–**¡Yo ni me puse!**

–**Tu no eres albina –**Gruñó el prusiano buscando en su mochila.

–**Bien, bien… no tardes –**Victoria se alejó.

* * *

El cosquilleo del mar en sus pies era maravilloso. Los ojos de la morena se perdieron un momento en aquellos dos azules; el mar y el cielo.

Se agachó para ponerse de cuclillas sobre la arena y así tocar el agua con sus manos también.

"_Lo mejor es buscar nueva compañía"_

Las palabras de Gilbert seguían grabadas en su cabeza, resonando constantemente desde que las pronunció. Sentía que tenía razón, pero le era difícil desprenderse de su amado mar, de los peces y el oleaje.

Miró de reojo al peliplata, esperaba encontrarlo en la quinta capa de bloqueador (o algo así porque consideraba que ya había demorado bastante), pero en ver de eso lo encontró con una chica sentada a su izquierda, charlando cómodamente.

¡Con una chica!

Se sintió enojada y herida ¡Él le había dicho que iría con ella al mar! Bueno, antes había dicho que buscaría un par de grandes tetas pero… ¡Lo que dijo al final es lo que cuenta! Le daba rabia ver lo coqueto que era el condenado ojirojo, dedicándole aquellas sonrisas ladinas a una completa extraña. No se dio cuenta de cuando había empezado a caminar donde ellos.

–**¡Gilbert! –**Le llamó y tanto el nombrado como la intrusa la miraron con sorpresa**– ¡Ya vine para ayudarte con tu problema de piel! –**Se sentó a su lado derecho y tomó el bloqueador de las manos del Beilschmidt.

–**Espera… ¿Qué? –**Gilbert parecía aturdido y miro a la otra chica con cierto nerviosismo y duda.

–**Oye y no me has presentado a tu amiga –**Victoria tuvo el atrevimiento de abrazar al germano y mirar directo a la otra chica**– **_**Bonjour**_**, yo soy Victoria –**Le sonrío.

La otra mujer parecía igual de aturdida que Gilbert, sin embargo ella tradujo la situación y sonrío diciendo su nombre. Pero después de un rato se puso en pie y se disculpó por su retirada.

–**Victoria ¿Qué fue eso? –**Gilbert miró con lamento como se iba la otra muchacha.

–**¿Qué fue qué? Eso debería habértelo preguntado yo –**Dejó de abrazarle, ceñuda**– Dijiste que vendrías conmigo a la orilla.**

–**Sí pero… -**Gilbert se giró a mirarla y guardo silencio, su cerebro estaba procesando la información**–… ¿Acaso…? -**Sonrió**– ¿Te puse celosa~?**

–**¿Qué? –**La morena enrojeció, la verdad era que ni ella lo había pensado de esa forma**– ¡Vuelves a decir algo como eso y te corto la lengua!**

El albino se echó a reír con fuerza.

–**Argh, ni siquiera te has puesto el bloqueador –**Victoria le miró de reojo.

–**No tuve tiempo –**Respondió distraídamente, ya andaba mirando de nuevo alrededor, en dirección a unas chicas que jugaban vóley ball ¡Aquello era el colmo!

–**Hmpf.**

El frío en su espalda hizo que Gilbert se sobresaltara y lanzara una leve exclamación.

–**¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? –**Trató de mirarla pero ella ya estaba detrás de él.

–**Es obvio ¿No? Te estoy ayudando con lo que no pudiste hacer sólo, inútil.**

–**No era neces… -**Pensó mejor, aquella situación tenía algo que le gustaba**– Bien.**

Se acomodó un poco mejor para que ella pudiera ponerle bien el bloqueador. Victoria se había quedado pasmada un momento, mirando la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía el albino en la espalda. Él interpretó aquel silencio y explicó:

–**Digamos que suelo meterme en problemas.**

–**Ya lo noté –**Respondió con cierta vergüenza de que la hubieran sorprendido mirándole aquellas marcas y comenzó a expandir el bloqueador por la espalda del prusiano.

Habían pasado tan solo unos segundos y la situación ya estaba poniéndola nerviosa. El hecho de estar acariciando con sus manos aquella blanca espalda, sintiendo su suave piel y la firmeza de su cuerpo ejercitado… sentía como si el corazón le fuera a explotar. Gilbert exhaló con calma y aquel simple sonido hizo que la piel de la chica se erizara.

–**Podrías ser masajista –**Su voz ronca y calmada la puso aún más nerviosa**–… se siente bien kesesese~**

El Beilschmidt disfrutaba plenamente de aquello. Las pequeñas manos de la morena eran cuidadosas e iban lento pero firme. No como Francis que intentaba meterle mano cada cinco segundos o Antonio que en vez de ponérselo correctamente se llenaba las manos de bloqueador y le daba unas cuantas palmaditas. Incluso Ludwig cuando le ayudaba lo hacía como un rayo y tosco.  
Las manos de Victoria en su piel eran un sueño.

–**¿Gilbert? –**Le llamó hecha un manojo de nervios al notar que el albino estaba reclinándose hacia atrás.

–**¿Te molestaría ponerme bloqueador al frente también? –**Murmuró Gilbert habiendo recostado su espalda en el torso de la chica, teniendo los ojos cerrados y tranquilo.

–**¿Qué! ¡No voy a hacerlo! –**Resopló incomoda aunque no le empujó**– Tú puedes alcanzar aquellas partes a la perfección.**

–**Sí, pero me gusta como lo haces tú –**Gilbert alzó el rostro para mirar el de ella.

Victoria le devolvió la mirada con un rubor adornando sus mejillas. Gilbert pensó que era bastante linda... le dieron ganas de besarla.

–**No voy a hacerlo –**Siguió negándose y miró hacia otro lado.

–**Urgh… que pesada eres –**Se quejó pero relajó un poco más el cuerpo, apartando la mirada también**– Entonces quédate así un rato…**

Ella no dijo nada. No sabía dónde poner sus manos que no habían podido quedarse sobre la espalda del teutón y ahora rozaban sus costillas tímida e inconscientemente. Cuando lo notó pensó en volver a abrazarle pero lo cierto era que la idea le parecía cursi, la escena sería totalmente errónea vista desde otros ojos. Sin embargo al parecer Gilbert había pensado lo mismo pero su opinión difería pues encontró las manos de ella e hizo que le abrazaran por el abdomen suavemente, al terminar colocó sus manos sobre las de ella.

Ahora sí que Victoria no sabía en dónde esconder la cara. Una parte de ella le pedía a gritos sordos que apartara a ese confianzudo con complejo de casanova y se portara como la difícil que era. Pero otra parte no quería separarse de él, aquella situación le hacía sentir tantas cosas en mente y cuerpo, emociones y adrenalina que no quería apartar. Ya si Gilbert intentaba sobrepasarse ella le daría su bien merecida bofetada. Pero de momento no quería alejarlo. Después de todo ya eran amigos ¿No?

Y él lucía tan tranquilo, casi al borde del sueño siendo acurrucado por el sonido de las olas. Ella también comenzaba a arrullarse, uniendo su respiración a la calmada de Gilbert pero con el corazón aun latiendo con fuerza. Lo miró, aquellos ojos cerrados permitían que ella apreciara mejor sus pestañas largas y blancas. Su nariz afilada y aquellos labios delgados que tanto la habían afectado. Sintió ganas de acariciar sus pómulos y mejillas. Pero se contuvo.

Gilbert en aquel preciso momento estaba mucho más confundido que Victoria. Pero su reacción a la confusión siempre había sido no hacer nada y esperar a que la respuesta se arrastrara hacia él. Si la respuesta nunca llegaba era que nunca había sido importante.

Sentía la respiración de la chica y le proporcionaba un delicioso calor en el cuerpo. Su piel se había vuelto ultrasensible a cada movimiento de ella. Sentía el palpitar del corazón contrario, y el de él no actuaba muy diferente.

Pensó que Victoria era bastante atractiva, y que su voz era dulce y perfecta tal y como describían la de las sirenas. Sin embargo se negó a pensar que se estuviera enamorando de ella _"Tal vez cariño… pero amor no, no soy la clase de persona que siente aquello con facilidad" _ Pensó que podía haber sido una simple atracción; las hormonas, estar a solas, el traje de baño, los celos de ella ¿Qué sabía él?

Pero había duda en sus propias afirmaciones, aquella duda que le dejaba más confundido cada vez que trataba de resolverla. Gruñó suavemente, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo no iba a distraerle de aquel momento que le hacía sentir tan entero.

* * *

Para cuando Francis y Antonio llegaron (con unas lindas marcas rojas en forma de mano en las mejillas) Gilbert y Victoria estaban profundamente dormidos. Por supuesto aquella posición de abrazo no paso por alto ante los ojos de los dos amigos.

Ni ante los del inglés que les miraba a lo lejos.

* * *

*Notitas: Vacaciones y yo sigo sin tener tiempo 8D eso me pasa por vender dibujos para ganar dinero y sobrevivir D8 por cierto chicos, que bien que hayan sobrevivido al fin del mundo conmigo (¿)

Que sueñitos los de Victoria, yo también quiero sueños con el prusiano D8 asdasdaf espero seguir leyéndonos y que no me abandonen jorjor que este arroz ya se cosió (¿) Ah y feliz año nuevo!

Por cierto D': cambié de laptop asdas yes, estrenando y esta cosa no tiene word instalado n... bueno, tiene una versión de 30 días asdffg espero conseguir pronto el resto de los Office también, si saben como o tienen un link les agradecería mucho D':

Las _itálicas_ son para los pensamientos, las normales narran la historia y las **bold** son los diálogos, las _**bold itálicas **_son para palabras o frases dichas en otro idioma

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, AU


End file.
